Hunter Love
by Phoenix Aria Rose Halliwell
Summary: A witch and hunter love story Tera is a gifted witch who wants to be good and help others but her families secret may kill her before the demons do join her on her journey with the brothers as she waits for romance to bloom
1. tera

Tera pov

I was watching the flames dance around me i looked into the crowd staring at the demons they looked amused happy even

i see a set of headlights in the distance the demons don't eve notice they were busy watching me the smoke started rising i started choking i could feel the smoke starting to fill my lungs

Dean pov

As we got out of the car i notice a girl tied to a post she was surrounded by flames i could hear her coughing I watched sam run to help her as he put the fire out she quickly frees herself from the ropes

i was dogdeing demon goons when they all stop moving they tun to the girl who is now glaring at them

Tera pov

"My turn"i say forming a pink energy ball in my hand before launching it into the air streams of pink light were lashing out from from the energy ball reaching into each demon pulling out the evil spirits the vessels fall to the ground

the dark cloud of demon spirits swirling in the sky

"hey is that all you got come on come and get me "i yell at the sky as the black cloud hurled it self at me i put my hands out creating my purified shield

the second the cloud make contact with my shield they were turned to ash i turn around only to be staring down the barrel of a gun

"woah calm down I'm not a monster ok i kinda am but i swear I'm not evil"i say trying to defend myself

Dean pov

I lowered my gun suddenly she started to stare off into the distance

"did you hear it "she whisperd glancing back at me and sam

Sam pov

i watched she got in a defensive position and then we did hear it

a long howl not far from us

"hellhound did you summon them"dean yelled pointing the gun at the girl once more

"i can't summon them"she replied quickly we could hear them they were only a few yards away

I heard a crackle the girl was surrounded by a field of pink electric current she then directed the curent striaght out into the road there a was a yelp then blood splatteered all over the street

Tera pov

"its gone "i say turning before walking up to them

"hi i'm tera and i'm a good witch"i say sticking out my hand

the tall one grabbed my hand while the short one hesitated

"i'm sam this is dean we're the winchesters"he said gaging my reaction

"i know i could see your marks"i say pointing at his chest

"i've been waiting for you Bobby sent you here to get me"i say dean looked annoyed before walking back to the car i followed sam as he pulled the front seat forward i hopped in the back sam sat up front i leaned my head agianst the cool window

i heard dean start the car and thats how my ne journey began

my name is Tera and i am a witch


	2. angels vs witches

**\Tera pov/**

It felt like I had just shut my eyes when the car came to a halt i looked out the window to se a house i knew all to well i haven't been here since i was seventeen years old

a tapping on the window brought me out of my thoughts i look up to see bobby he opened the door

"why you sitting in here alone"bobby said looking down at me i shrug "honestly i didn't even notice"i reply getting out of the car looking down at my clother i noted a few burn marks and some holes

" uh Bobby do you still have some of my mom's clothes" i ask

"yeah in the basement"he repiled

"oh that's what you call my old room now"i said laughing bobby just shrugged

i walk into the house without saying a a word to either sam or dean heading strait to the basement

Dean pov

bobby walked in as Tera headed down the stairs i waited for her steps to fade before turning back to bobby

"you want to tell us why the hell you got us saving a witch"i ask angrilly

"Her mother was long time friends with Karen"he said watching the door that led to the basement

"listen her mom was a good person witch or not she helped people hell even hunted demon but that was because of Kyle"bobby said hesitantly i turned around to see tera leaening agianst the door

"mom thought it was demon that took dad but it was actually"she stopped staring ahead of us i turned to see cas standing there i looked back to Tera she was charging at him both sam and i blocked her

Tera pov

dean and sam were holding me back

"let me go he was there let me go"i said screaming electricity forming around us

"what do you mean where was he Tera"sam said trying to calm her down

"he was there the night my father was kidnapped him and his buddy"i said glaring at the angel

he start to walk toward us

"come near me and i'll give your vessel the shock of his life"i say still glaring at him

Sam pov

"uh cas maybe you should back up "i say watching the pink static rising up it must rise with her anger

Tera pov

when the angel touched me i knew he was trying to knock me unconouis i quickly sent my current up his arm

then everything went black

Dean pov

Tera slumped to the floor sam picked her up she had thrown cas back pretty far i went to check on him he groaned

"that girl is going to cause enough trouble"cas said standing up i watched as sam lays Tera on the couch

"cas what did she mean you were there when her dad was napped were you there cas"i asked i watch as she walks ove to tera before turning to me and disapearing

Tera sat up

"he was there i remember that face"she said before laying back downshe looked over at me

can i join you maybe it will bring me closer to finding my dad"she asked nervously i thought it over befor nodding

"well let get started"she stiid up and shook my hand

we said our goodbyes to bobby before hitting the road


	3. Family Remains

Tera pov

I was trying to get some sleep when i heard Dean to start curs under his breath i crack one an eye open to see Dean hitting the back of the flashlight with his hand the batteries must of died

i sighed before leaning over to take it from him before sending a little charge through it i clicked the button as it came back on i smiled before handing it back to him

"thanks "he muttered

I nod picking up one of the pages he discarded skimming through it

I vaguely heard Dean and Sam talking before showing them the paper

"hey guys look man killed in locked room no break in"i said handing it to dean so he and sam can read over it

"let do this one"they said handing it back to me he started the car and started the drive to nebraska

DEAN Pov

I watched quitetly as sam started to drift off i looked at Tera she had a bored expression on his face whe suddenly slumped

"dean we need to talk about the witch "i look in my rearview mirror to see cas staring back at me

" i get why she has a problem with you but whats your problem with her"i ask looking back at the road

"she's a witch I'm a angel she's evil I'm not"he replied

"well no offense Cas but she seems to help more people then angels do"i said looking back at cas only to notice he was gone

i look back at Tera as she was waking up

_What did she do to tick off the angels_

she stretched before turning to me

"he knock me out"she asked me

"yeah"i replied

she nods before turning back to watch the road

Tera pov

We reached the house an hour later i was walking around on the second floor while dean and sam were downstiars

i felt like something was staring at me i started to make my way down the stair i felt something push agianst my back i grabbed the railing before i could fall turning i saw no one there then i heard some cars pull up

"hey guys i think we got company"i said walking to the door before walking on the porch i saw a family

"excuse me can we help"the man ask in our direction i was suddenly very tired

"guys i don't feel good"i whisper as sam stood behind me

Dean pov

Tera just fainted sam picked her up took her to the car to say the family was freaked out was an uderstatment i excused my self to go check on tera

Sam had set her in the front seat i walked up i reached into the backseat to get her bag grabbing a bottle of water

"dean no thats just cruel i mean cas woul do ir but" he stopped to look at tera had sprung up a wild look in her eyes

"time to check with the house keeper so get up"i said tera nodded but when we got there she stayed in car

After talking to the housekeeper for a few more minute after taking some picture of the wife and daughter before heading back to the car when we got back to the house we noticed the lights were on

Tera pov

We noticed the family was still here we were sitting in the car watching them

"so what do we do now?"I asked dean looks over at me

"we wait don't worry its almost sun down"sam answered me i looked at my watch to see it was right it was six o clock

we were sitting in the car going on about an hour when i started to feel bouncy

them we heard the scream we quickly run to the house

we burst through the door i notice the daughter freaking out i saw something flash by the window

i walked back outside I heard the dog yelp i ran out to see a trail of blood and the words too late written on the moving van

i felt dean and sam behind me i saw everyones tires were slashed i heard kate scream something about the girl in the field before we were rushed back into the house

as dean watched the family me and sam headed up to the attic i found rebecca's dairy handing it to sam i was heading back downstairs when i heard a scream

i ran downstairs to see dean trying to fight off the girl he saw me

"tera alitttle help here "dean yells stil trying to fight her still i run forward grabbing her head planning to give her powerful shock

i waited but my charge wouldnt work i dodged as she swipes at me with her knife

"dean my powers arent working"i said still trying to block her attacks she knocked me down ready to stab me when

* * *

**WHAT?! if you want to see what happens keep an eye out for chapter four i will start on it now**


	4. family reamains part 2

Sam Pov

I ran downstiars when i noticed Tera was gone when i got there the girl was just about to attack Tera i grabbed my flashlight shining it on her she screamed before running back through a doorway

As Dean and I were checking where the girl went i turned and noticed tera doing various motions with her hands

"come on really not even a spark"she said to herself

Tera pov

"what the hell happened tera"dean asked looking at me

"my power has seemed to shut itself off"i replied

"so now were basically defensless no weapons at all and you no powers great"dean said sarcastically

"i wouldn't say no weapons"i say pulling a knife out of my boot handing it to dean then i pull out a blade that was attached to my waist i unsheathed it before handing it to sam

"what don't look so shocked my mom was a half witch but full time hunter so yeah i had two hidden weapons"i said going outside to check on the family

i ran into the dad he told us everyone was hiding when everyone came out i noticed the boy danny was missing

the mother noticed next as ted and dean went inside to check sam and the dad stayed outside while i stayed with the mom and the daughter

Dean came in first anoucing that the uncle was dead then sam knocked dean pulled me outside with him

"i just finished reading rebecca's dairy and um"he pause

"all rebecca writes about is being pregnant that and the fact her dad calls her a whore a wicked seductress"sam say looking back at the house

"wait oh no thats just nasty i think i'm gonna be sick"i said walking a few steps away

"i don't get it"i hear dean say then a pause"oh no"

"so he kept her locked away he had to feed her"i say regaining my composure

we walked back into the house heading for the kitchen dean used my knife to cut into the wall there was a small shaft

"Danny you down there"i yell dean starts to make his way down the shaft i follow him

"sammy were gonna need a rope "dean yells up the shaft

"Tera stay here so you can help danny up the rope"dean says i nod

i was waiting sam was lowering the rope when danny came through the small opening danny hugged me we heard a scream it scared both of us suddenly it felt like we were launched into the air wewent all the way up to the dummy waiter the dad and sam grabbed danny

my new power started give way as i started to fall sam grabbed my hand pulling me up my feet were soon back on the ground i walked outside with danny i put my hand on danny back guiding him to the shed when danny jumped

"you shocked me"danny said looking at me

i look down at my hand to see pink sparks when i looked back up i notice the girl was crawling into the shed

"i shocked you stay here danny its almost over"i ran toward the shell i grabbed the girl by her ankles

"where you going bitch"i say before tuning her around grabbing her head sending my most powerful charge right through her temple she fell to the ground still spazzing i stabbed her i the heart

"you messed with the wrong witch"i say closing her eye as she took her last breath

i was sitting on the hood of the impala when dean came out

"so is this part where you leave us"dean says looking at me

"why would i leave I said i would stay with you guys so your stuck with me"i say sliding off the car

"everyone else leaves they see how dangerous this can be "dean said looking away

"dean I've been doing this since i was eight you got to do alot better than that"i say slingin my arm around his shoulder well the best i could since I'm about three inches shorter than him

"face it dean you guys are stuck with me"i watch as he rolls his eyes a small smile on his face

"so dean when do i get to drive"i asked

"not gonna happen"he replied

"can't blame me for trying"i say laughing

Once everthing settled we get in the car me in the backseat boys in the frontseat i start to doze off

* * *

**ok next chapter will come soon so look for it**


	5. monster at the end of the book

Dean pov

We were walking into a comic book store tera stayed outside leaning against the impala apparently she hated comic books

Tera pov

I was sitting outside I refused to to wear my fbi out fit dean had spilt coffee on my bazer he thought I would go without it negative

They walked out looking frustrated

"whats wrong with you two"I ask dean scowls

"apparently we're the main characters in a book series"sam answered getting in the backseat great now I got to sit up front with grumpy dean we were driving to the hotel I look over to dean I leaned over slightly

'yo snow white called she's been looking for you grumpy"I say poking him in the cheek he slapped my hand away I swore I saw a flash of a small smile

I was flicking through the book I was just up to the part when dean goes to hell when I hear  
"Check it out. There's actually fans. There's not many of them, but still. Did you read this?" I scooted off the bed walking over to them

I lean forward looking over Sam shoulder out of the corner of my I say dean glare at Sam before turning back to the screen

"There are "Sam girls" and "Dean girls" and what's a "slash fan"?"dean ask I look over at him

"slash fans oh that's boy on boy" I say laughing I had to hold on to Sam's shoulder to keep from falling over

"They do know we're brothers, right?" I shake my head trying to calm down

"doesn't matter fan girls love their boy on boy "I say shrugging

I got on the laptop getting an idea

"hey guys check it out publisher is right here in town bet you she knows who he is" the both looked shocked I guess they thought I wasn't listening to them we got there quickly

We walked into the office a woman was frantically looking at a picture of girls comparing them to a sketch on the wall she froze when she looked up at us

"you you're perfect" she said pointing at me I ran behind Sam not wanting to be anywhere near this lady

"whoa calm down lady you answer a few question and we'll let you take a picture of our friend here" dean says bargaining with the lady I glare at him

"okay what do you want to know' she asked annoyed

"who is the author of the supernatural series" Sam asked

She took a breath before glancing at Sam

"I can't just tell you he has privileges so that's a no" she replied

"oh come on you want my picture right besides these guys are super fans I mean check the tats " dean glared at me before showing her the marks

"okay his name is Chuck Shurley now come on picture time" she said dragging me from behind Sam she posed me both arms crossed tightly against my chest

"okay now glare at me like you hate me" that shouldn't be to hard I thought to myself before glaring at her

"now I know its kind of strange but could pose your finger like your about to snap them then smirk at me "I did as she said she snapped a few more picks of various pose before I finally escaped dragging the boys behind me I could here dean laughing

We were walking up the porch Dean and Sam were staring at the door I reached around dean before ringing the door bell a man opens the door

"You Chuck Shurley"dean ask I try to peek over their shoulder but they're to tall

"The Chuck Shurley who wrote the "Supernatural" books? "sam asked next I heard someone gasp I new it was chuck

" maybe why" chuck asked hesitantly

"I'm Dean. This is Sam. The Dean and Sam you've been writing about." dean said I could tell he was starting to get annoyed

I head the door close

"my turn I say moving the boys aside surprising them I rang the doorbell again

"okay you guys need a life look uh"he stopped looking at me befor glancing behind me at Sam and dean then back at me

"hi im tera nice to meet you " I say holding out my hand as soon as he grabsit I give him a little shock

He jumped back the guys are trying not to laugh

"oh calm down it was low voltage" I say walking in the door the guys following me in

* * *

**ok thats part one of the monster at the end of the book part two coming soon also i worked on my spelling**


	6. the monster at the end of this book two

Tera pov

"hey this isn't funny anymore"chuck said as dean puuled him up by his robe

"hey dean calm down your scaring him "I said trying to reason with dean

"oh god this is a misery thing isn't oh god "chuck said he was starting to panic

"trust me we are not fans"I say rolling my eyes

"Well what do you want then"chuck asked

"I'm Sam that's Dean and that's Tera"sam replied

"Sam Dean and Tera are fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real!"chuck yelled I have had enough

"do I look fictional to you" I yell back the pink static crackling around me creating a current of pink lightning

I snapped my fingers and it was gone

"let me ask you this you haven't put tera in the books right so how would I know to use my lightning" I ask looking at chuck I suddenly felt like I had to go outside I walked quickly back to the porch the guys followed but they were taking chuck out to the impala I was scanning the area something was coming

My legs felt like they were going numb I leaned against the wall trying to steady myself

"come on baby let go"I heard my moms voice calling to me

"mommy 'I whisper I feel like I'm being pulled then I felt nothing

.Sam pov

we walked outside dean looked around almost worried then I notice what's missing Tera

"where'd she go "Dean asked looking at me

"I don't know but no lightning storm so she's not in danger"I reply looking up at the sky

"what are you talking about sammy"he asked looking confused

"she told me about her power since she has electrokinesis she can also create lightning storms as a sign she's in trouble "I look up to see Dean glaring at me

"yeah when did you two have this special talk"dean asked i want to laugh at how jealous he sounded

" calm down when you were sleeping in she gets up early she asked me to use my computer after I told her yes I couldn't go back to sleep so we ended up talking"I said shugging

"now come on "I say we were heading to the laundry mat

Tera pov

I heard a loud howl I jolted awake sitting up quickly looking around I notice I'm in a cave I hear a whimpering almost like a child crying I turn to see a little girl sitting in the corner of the cave a woman sitting next to her rocking her back and forth is that me i wasn't sur i don't remember this

"she did very well Tera soon Sara you will be a very powerful witch "the man said crouching down I couldn see his face very well but I could see his eyes his blood red eyes he was a demon I tool a step back stepping on something I look down to see a photo I picked it up looking at it scribbled on the back was

Sara and me seventh birthday

This was my moms handwriting I turned the picture over I knew this photo all to well it was the last birthday my dad was at now I was confused

"Your mother switched names with you for your own safety before she died she altered your memory of what your name was "I heard a voice say I turned to see Castiel

"why "I asked calmly surprising both of us

"your family secrets are something I can not reveal to you I am quite surprised you haven't tired to kill me "Castiel said glancing at me

"if I did kill you it wouldn't matter this is a dream but trust me once I wake up you better watch out you made me think my mom was calling to me "I said walking away a little I was just about to shock my self awake

"chuck he's a prophet isn't he my mom met one when I was ten she helped me remember that"I say shocking myself awake

I could hear arguing from outside the door I walked in as dean and Sam were arguing about Lilith

I was about to knock when dean swung the door open

"Where the hell you been " he said yelling at me

"don't make me shock you "I say glaring at him before moving around him

"what did I miss"I asked looking at sam

"chuck's a prophet and Sam and Lilith are going to have sex" dean said slamming the door

"alrighty then uh what did I do to him"I ask looking at sam

"he was worried about you he almost lost it when you went missing where did you go by the way"he asked curiously

"honestly I'm not sure but when I am I'll tell you ok"he nodded

Sam broke the silence

"chuck said you and Dean end up together"sam said smiling

"what else did chuck say"i said blushin i mean i had a small crush on dean

"Chuck also said you're going to get more powers soon"he informed me

"how many did he say exactly Sam"I asked worried

"three but he didn't say what they were"sam said leaning back

"Sam you don't get it" I screamed sam jumped up when the lights flickered

"whoa Tera calm down what's wrong this a good thing right" Sam says calmly

"sam my powers only come after a traumatic experience" I replied I take a deep breath calming myself down

"I'm going to get a drink" I say before walking outside I notice dean and castile arguing in the parking lot castile notices me first he looks panicked

Dean turns around

"Tera come here"he said calling me over

"what is it all I want is a soda"I ask dean thrust a soda into my hand I look down to see its open

"you better not have cooties"I say taking a sip

"anyway what are you two arguing about "I ask looking between them

"he won't help save Sam" Dean said pointing at Castiel

"I can not go against a prophet of the lord they are highly protected"Castiel said looking at me and dean and then I got it

"So let say chuck was in the same room as a demon"Dean said finally getting where Castiel was going with this

" Chuck's archangel will open a can of Whoop Ass on Lilith right"

"Exactly I think"casteil said not sure of the expression

Dean pov

We were driving back to Chuck's house I glance at Tera she was pullling her hair into a ponytail I notice a scar on the back of her back as she leaned forward putting a knife in her boot I lean over to get a better look

"first hunt wendingo scratch me surprised me while my back was turned now I got one long scar from the base of my neck stops right at my lower back"she said surprising me I leaned back over as she leaned against the seat

I notice she was blushing

We pulled up to chuck's house as I got out of the car Tera was already running up the porch I watched as she kicked the door open when I got there she was starring at chuck asleep

"he slept through me kicking his door down you wake him up"tera said poking me in the shoulder

"you could always shock him"I said joking

Chuck jolted awake Tera gasped clutching my arm

"sorry I just hate when they do that"she said quickly letting go of my arm

"come on chuck time for a little ride"I says pulling chuck up

"your scaring him "Tera said in a warning tone

i dropped chuck and tera helped him up

"look we need your help I wouldn't ask this if I thought at any moment you would be in danger"Tera said said trying to comfort Chuck

After a long ,moment he gave in"okay what do you need"he asked sighing Tera smiled at him I felt a twinge of jealousy

"pretty simple actually we just need you to come to the motel where sam is"chuck looked panicked

"ok ok lets go save your brother" chuck said looking up at me

"we got your back so does your archangel"Tera said smirking at chuck

Chuck was struggling to get the seat going forward

"oh come on we'll all just sit up front we got to go tera in the middle "I watch as Tera slides in next to me chuck next to her as soon as he closes the door we take off we were speeding down the road we hit a bump that made the whole car jump making my arm I had on the back of the seat drape over Tera's shoulder I froze I took a chance I looked at tera to see her blushing

Tera pov

Why did sam have to tell me about me ending up with dean now I'm all nervous around just got to suck it if it happens it happens dean hasn't moved his arm yet I see a small smile on his face

We got to the motel quicker than i thought we would

Dean grabbed my hand pulling me out of the impala we all ran to the motel room I sent a energy ball at the door making it fly open

"I am Chuck the prophet"chuck said walking in the room me and dean beside him lilth eyes darted between us when she focused her gaze on me

"oh my your suppose to be dead what an interesting turn of events"she made her way towards me dean stepped in front of me Lilith threw him aside with a simple hand movement chuck quickly took dean's place

"your joking a mortal is going to keep me away "Lilith said laughing

"No but his archangel will are you really ready for that" I said smirking as the room began to shake Lilith took one last glance at us before walking to the door

"I'll be sure to pay your family a visit and tell them how well your doing"then she was gone the room stopped shaking

After dropping chuck off we were driving when my phone rang I picked it up when I see that its my grandma

"hi grammy"I said casually

"sweetie we need you home the tunnel caved in "My blood ran cold

"so he got out"I as my voice shaking

"Tera we need you here"Grammy says

"ok I'll be there as soon as I can I love you stay safe"I hung up I shake it off

"uh I need you to drop me off here "I say trying to calm down

"nope you said we weren't going to leave us so we won't leave you so where we heading"Dean ask looking at me expectantly

I roll my eyes"okay I know I'm not going to win this well start heading south we're going to Louisiana more precisely New Orleans "I say dean looks surprised

"big easy here we come"I leaned back against the seat before dozing off knowing this would be a long ride

* * *

**Ok next chapter is based off dream i had after i wrote the fourth chapter i think its pretty good so keep an eye out for it**


	7. my family

Dean pov

Tera was asleep we were about an hour away from Louisiana

"Dean what do you think we're going after"sammy said pulling me out of my thoughts

"Honestly I don't know Sammy but I don't want her facing it alone"I replied Tera phone started buzzing sam poked her in the back of the head her eyes open she blinks before grabbing her phone from my waiting hand she put the speaker phone on

"hello"she said drowsily

"welcome home Sara" a creepy voice Tera's whole body froze her eyes wide

"you son of a bitch I will put your sorry ass right back in that cave you hear me"Tera said glaring at the phone

"Mommy can't save you now"the voice said tauntingly

"I'm ready for you"she said slamming the phone shut

"keep heading down this street till you see a dirt road on the right"Tera said starting take her shirt off

"whoa tera what the hell did you think your doing "I ask

"calm down I got a tank top on under this my grandma hates me wearing hunter clothes"she said pulling her shirt over her head revealing a white tank top I turn when I see the dirt road

It wasn't long before we pulled up to Hudson Ranch

"Hudson "I ask looking at tera

"my mother's maiden name this is my mother's side of the family"she answered

We came to a huge iron gate I turned to Tera she waved her hand the gates swung open

"only a member of the family can open the gate"she said without looking at me she got out as soon as I stopped the car grabbing her bag

As me and Sam got out tear was walking up the pathway

when the door swung open a huge black and white husky came flying out it pounced on Tera taking her down

"sammy off" A commanding voice the dog let out a whine before getting off Tera I look to the porch to see an old woman

"sammy down" I watched as the dog laid down on its stomach I walked over to help tera up

"Deana seek" another husky came out before heading straight towards us it sniffed me before moving to Sam gave him the same treatment before trotting back up to the porch

"deana and sammy huh"I ask tera roles her eye at me

"Don't look at me Grammy named them"she replies

"their mother's name was Mary"the old woman said smiling

"seriously are all the dogs named after our family"I ask tera shrugs

"well there's my dog Adam he's not here though he uh died young"she said looking down

"well come on lunch is ready and its getting cold call me rose"Rose said beckoning us inside

I helped tera up

"alright time to meet the family"tera said as we walked through the door

Tera pov

As soon as I got through the door I heard

" Auntie Tera "my niece Abby attached herself to my leg

I continued walking making Abby laugh as she went for a ride

"go on sit down I got to go talk to grammy"I say turning to sam and dean' I reach down pulling abby up before placing her in sam's lap

"Abby this is my friend Sam and that's Dean their here to help with Ginzo so be nice no tricks okay"I told Abby she nodded quickly

I went into the kitchen to see grammy and \my sister in law Kendra

Abby's mother she was putting the last touches on Grammy's

Sausage & Shrimp Jambalaya

"mmm smells good Kendra" she smiled a small smile

"He called me last night any idea how'I asked looking in the cabinets for some bowls

"he took Troy last night he wanted to weaken the barrier so we could set a trap up"Kendra replied

Troy was Kendra husband and my brother

"has his light went out"I asked Grammy shook her head

Dean pov  
I notice Abby was looking at some crystals on the mantle there were five each glowing a different colors  
"hey Abby what are those" I ask  
"they're enchanted when the light goes off that means they're dead"she replied  
"my daddy's crystal has started to fade do you think Auntie Tera save him"she asked looking up at me she had moved from sam lap's to mine her hand glowed pink she tapped my forehead  
"ooh you like Auntie Tera you're her prince"she said looking up at me she suddenly she slumped like she was asleep tera walked in a second later

Tera pov

"I'm heading down to the basement time for research"I said after grabbing a bowlful of jambalaya as I walk back beck into the dining room I see Abby fast asleep on dean lap

"let me guess you started talking about your car and she was out"I say jokingly dean glares at me "sorry sam looks like she likes dean better"I said teasingly sam rolled his eyes while dean smirked

Sam pov

Tera led us down to the basement she flipped on the a light switch as we walked down the staircase

"this is the library"tera said as we got to the bottom of the stairs Tera walked over the bookshelf pulling a few books down

"maybe we should call bobby"I sugest as tera sits down on an old leather couch

"he cant help we've researched this thing before"tera answered quickly

"what is this thing exactly"I ask

"a gypsy hunter that made a deal a demon we couldn't fight him I was six the first time he came after us'tera said when dean cut her off

"gypsy but you're a witch"dean looked confused

"beside me and my mother her entire family is like one big gypsy camp there are only a few of them left"tera replied finally looking up at us

Dean pov  
It had been about an hour and we had nothing tera was starting to get frustrated I noticed Abby was standing at the top of the stairs  
"Tera he's coming Grammy Rose said she senses him"tera nods at her before making her way up the stairs

Tera pov

Abby grabbed my hand leading us to the living room I sat on the couch dean beside me sam beside him  
"we have the upper hand in this fight"Grammy Rose said looking around the room  
"how I feel like a sitting duck"Dean ask Sam glares at him  
"because the first time Ginzo came after our family was a few years before Tera's father disappeared so her powers weren't even present yet "grammy rose smirked at us  
"then we have Abby who is just coming into her powers"I was shocked I didn't even know Abby had powers

Abby pov  
We were waiting in the backyard it was just mommy me and auntie Tera but she was hiding in a tree mommy was holding my hand  
"abby get mommy daddy needs help"I heard daddy yelling for me but it wasn't daddy it was ginzo

Tera pov  
That son of bitch was taunting Abby using my brother's voice he quickly made his way to Abby and Kendra  
He sent Kendra fying into the pool  
"Mommy" Abby screamed running towards the pool

I wait for the signal abby flicks her wrist I jump down running after him he doesn't notice me  
I watch as the water in the pool rises with Kendra riding the wave she sends a bout a dozen throwing knives

"knives wont help you"Ginzo said laughing not even bothering to dodge them four stabbed him the othe eight went into the ground  
"it's a net with devil's trap carved into the knifes you can't move now tell me where is troy"Kendra said hovering over Ginzo  
"you can't make me talk bitch"he said spitting at her

I grab the wire sending a jolt through it ginzo screamed  
"he's dead "Ginzo hissed at us  
"liar he's still alive where is he"Kendra held a knife to Ginzo neck

"look we know he's still alive so cough it up or we let them kill you"Sam said calmly

"kill me they can't kill me"ginzo said laughing

"but i could you're a hunter right"Dean asked looking at Ginzo

"yes a gypsy hunter"ginzo replied

"a hunter is a hunter have you ever heard of the colt"dean asked Ginzo eyes widen

"I've heard of it yes"ginzo replied cautiously

"but you've never seen it"dean asked

Where was he going with this I thought to myself

"well allow me to introduce you to"dean said pulling out his personal gun

"he's been here this whole time' he's in the garage I knew you wouldn't leave the house so I put him under Rosie's Cadillac "Ginzo was laughing

Kendra took off running to the garage  
"why take him "I ask looking down at him  
"you'll have to ask him yourself"ginzo said smirking at us  
"because I know how to kill him "I turn to see troy  
"If only you could remember"ginzo said laughing

"see that's the ting the night you took me Abby was playing with her new finger-paints and she drew this on my stomach"troy lifted his shirt to reveal a Wicca protection symbol Ginzo look terrified

Troy held up a potion bottle of green liquid before throwing it to the ground in front of Ginzo

Dean pov  
Tera moved away as Ginzo body started to light up in flames she stood in front of me the flammes got higher  
"oh shit he's gonna blow get down"I heard troy yell quickly I grab tera the blast knocks us all down

Tera pov  
As the smoke cleared I could feel deans full weight on top of me  
"dean you ok"I whisper  
"everybody ok "I heard Kendra yell  
"I think the blast knocked dean out someone help me get him off me" I yell sam was the first one to get to us he pull dean up  
"Tera he doesn't have a pulse" sam says panicking  
I send a charge to my hand before placing them on his chest dean jerked up  
"isn't this the part where you say clear" dean ask hoarsely  
"idiot"I mutter as sam helps him up

Dean pov  
Later in the night Tera's grandmother had insisted we stay the night I was on a futon while tera was on an air mattress sam on the couch we were all in the living room Tera and sam were out like a light Idrifted into a dreamless sleep I awoke to the wind hitting my face I opened my eyes to see I was in the car  
Sam was in the passenger seat while Tera was driving  
Wait Tera Was Driving  
"what the heel are you doing driving my car"I yell Tera doesn't even flinch but Sam does  
"she asked I thought you'd be fine with it"sam says shrugging  
"oh come on dean so mean to me after I got you some pie from gammy" she handed me a bag I open it to see a huge piece of Apple pie

Tera pov  
We stopped at a gas station i hopped out of the driver seat walking in a bell rings as I opened the door I grabbed some chips and candy bars a few sodas as the cashier rung it up she kept glancing behind me I turned to see castiel  
Dear god I hope he didn't pop in here  
I grabbed my stuff after paying for it walking out of the store  
"I need to talk to you but not with Sam and Dean"Castiel calling to me  
"Why did you forget I can't stand you"I say glaring at him  
I hear the bell ring  
I turn toward the door to see dean  
"come on you ain't gonna believe this one "I glance back at castiel to see he was gone  
"well lets roll"I say as we walked back to the impal I got in the frontseat while sam stayed in the back and we took off


	8. Jump the shark

Tera pov

"so you got a brother from another mother" I said rolling down the window

"that's not funny tera"dean said he's been pissed ever since he got that phone call earlier from his new brother

"relax dean I'm sure you'll be fine"I said resting my head on the back of the seat the wind whipping my hair around my phone started to ring I noticed the number quickly picking it up it was my dad old number

"hello"I asked trying to stay calm not wanting to alarm the brothers

"Pandora's box that's where you will find it"a static filled voice replies

I hung as I heard a dial tone

I look up to see dean looking up at me expectantly

"wrong number can we get the rooms first I want to lay down"I ask trying to distact him

"why we might not even be staying"dean replied glaring at the road ahead

"Dea need to lay down or at least get to a pharmacy" I say devising a plan hoping he'd take the hint

"why what's the big deal"dean said getting frustrated

"you really want to know"I say as calmly as I can

"yes tera that's why I'm asking "he said almost shouting

"fine sam you might want to cover your ears"I say glancing behind me at Sam

"okay dean I'm having horrible cramps because I'm about to start my period"I say he looks up at me with a grossed out look on his face

"You wanted to know dean"I say shrugging needless to say dean dropped me off at the hotel

Sam came in with me carrying his and dean's bag we were in the elevator

"which rooms are ours "I say casually

"we have rooms right ne to eaxh other you in d4 we're in d5"Sam says glancing at me

"uh are you sure you'll be able to hunt in your uh condition"sam stammered as the elevator doors slide open

"ok now that was rude and stupid question just give me my key "I said holding my hand out Sam gave me the keys quickly

"tera I didn't mean" Sam began I closed the door

about twenty minutes later i was laying on the bed I got a text message from Sam

Just got to the diner about to meet Adam

I got up walking to the sam had also given me a key to his and deans room I quickly made my way into the room grabbing sam bag I pull ot his laptop I open up a window before typing in the search box

Pandora box

The search result surprised me it was actually a shop right here in town

I cleared the history before putting the laptop back in sam's bag

I heard dean outside the door I quickly took a step back tripping I fell through the wall i was back in my room i wasn't alone

"this will be your new power"I turned to see castiel

"I don't want it"I say quickly

"calm yourself tera this power and the next will not be like you first one no traumatic experience" I heard a knock on the door I turned back to see castiel was gone typical

I got up on the bed Dean came in through the door

"hey how you feeling"he asked cautiously sam must have told him how i snapped on him

"I'm fine now i got some sorry for snapping at you how'd it go "I ask casually

"

"we're heading to the kid's house you coming"he asked looking anywhere but at me

"Leave me the address I want to pick up something first "I replied he nodded I grab my messenger bag making my way out of the hotel Dean walked me down

"how you getting there"he ask as he stands by his car

"walking"I say turning walking away I made it to the shop quick enough I hesitate standing outside the shop

I walked through the door

"hello tera "the old woman at the counter greeted me

I watched her closely as I made my way towards the counter

I noticed the décor around the room what really caught my eye was a red dragon statue

"do not be afraid your parent came here a month before you were born the left this" she said calmly

"What is it"I ask curiously leaning on the counter

"A magical pendant"she said opening a box showing me a beautiful a black crystal pendant

I take it from her before putting it on

"yor father wanted you to be protected from them he knew this would shield you from them"she explained

"from who"I ask curiously who was I suppose to be protected from

"your parents did not tell you"she looked panicked

"my parents are dead please tell me what am I suppose to be protected from"I asked

"it is not my place to tell you"she answers stiffly I walk ou heading back to the hotel I had just opened my door when I heard whispering walking further into the room I saw a man in a black suit searching through my room

I feel a charge shoot down my arm I let the energy flow through me sending it at the man

"I'm impressed you knew I was a demon"he said stopping my attack without even blinking

"I was under the impression you wouldn't know anything about your powers"he said walking closeer to me

"stay back"I say as I feel my lightning building up

"some very powerful demon are looking for you including me " he raises his hand lifting me pinning me against the door

"yeah well I'm pretty powerful to "I said as I went through the door I hit the floor looking up to see dean sam and adam staring down at me

"demon in my room"I say simply dean grabs his gun opening the door sam pulled me up

"uh how did you come through the door are you a ghost"I look up at adam

"nope just a witch"I say sitting on the bed

"okay its clear Tera you ok"I nod as dean came back in

"uh what were you talking about before I uh flew through" I ask it like a felt awkward moment

"sam thinks adam should come on the hunt with us"dean says I guess he wants me on his side

"well your taking a girl with you"adam says pointing at me

Is he baiting me I probably shouldn't say I'm a witch

"hey I'm hunter to"I say standing up dean was about to interject when I glared at him

"Dad's dead dean"sam says trying to reason with Dean

"That doesn't matter! He didn't want Adam to have our lives, okay? And we are gonna respect his wishes."Dean is starting to get pissed

"do I get a say in this"adam asked

"no"dean yelled at him

"no"sam said calmer

"hell no "I say all eyes turn on me

"sorry I wanted to play to"I said smiling sheepishly

"well I'm glad your having fun I'm getting out of here"dean said pulling his jacket on walking to the door

"ok I'll go apologize but before I do sam come here for a minute"I said calling sam over

"what "he asked leaning down a little

"don't tell him about me being a witch please"he just nods at me I headed out just as dean was getting in the car

"come on lets ride "I say jumping in the front seat he glares at me before driving off

"we heading to the tombs"I ask glancing over at him

"yep"he didn't say another word to me the entire ride there

**Dean pov**

We were walking into the tomb tera was behind the cemetery director and I as he was telling us about the tomb's history

"This tomb was built in 1926. Four generations of the Millsap family were interred here." he explained as we went further into the tomb I glance back at tera to see she's on her phone

"Tell me, Agent Nugent, have you thought about where you might like to spend eternity"I don't get the chance to answer when tera jumps into the conversation

"do you know who took the bodies"she asked glancing at me

"Hooligans. Sick, deranged hooligans." he answered bitterly

I notice a srtange liquid on the side of the tomb I touch it before smelling it

"what is this it isn't blood"I ask

"No, it's embalming fluid. Whoever committed this crime didn't just take the corpses. They opened them up."the cemetery director answered quickly

I look up to se tera was gone I quickly walked outside to see her arguing with someone on the phone as I got closer I heard part of the conversation

"I just don't see why he can't stay there a little longer"she is turned away from me she pauses

"I know I know I should of just told you I was in town your right I should of came and got him as soo as I got here I was a little distracted" she sound frustrated

"okay Aunt Marie don't worry I'm on my way yes I'm sure yes ok love you to bye"she hung up before turning back to me

"I got to go get my car "she say simply

"is it far "I ask

"nope just two blocks over "she said watching my reaction

"come on "we both jump into the impala

"so why leave your car her "I ask curiously

"a week before we met my cousin didn't have a way to get around so I lent her my car turn right first house on the left"she said I quickly turn right as we pull into the driveway she is already out of the car running up to garage after tuning the car off I got out to see her talking to an older woman

"alright well I'll get him outa here dean pull out your blocking me in we got to head back bye aunt marie" as I pull out I finally get a look at the car I noticed it was silver when my phone buzzes I got a text from tera I open it up

**_1964 Ford Thunderbird Convertible_**

**_His name is Viper_**

**_Race you to the town bar three streets over_**

I chuckle when she zoomed past me

"oh she wants to race well lets show her baby"I say hitting the gas catching up to her quickly

Tera pov

Dean was catching up only slightly I was still ahead of him though I pulled a slick turn right in the bar parking lot I cheered as I knew I won as I got out quickly

"okay you won go ahead rub my nose in it"I smile

"I don't think it counts you didn't know where the bar actually was"I say as dean looks relieved

"so why this bar "dean asked before we headed inside

"my cousin is a psychic she saw us in this bar she said it was important so here we are"I reply as we walk through the door

Sitting down at the bar not many people around

"First beer's on the house for cops. Feds too." the bartender says filling two cups

"are we that obvious"I ask

"I know all the local badges."she says setting the glasses in front of us

"what's the FBI doing in Windom"she ask looking curious

"looking into the Joe Barton case"I reply as dean slide a photo across the bar

"excuse me for a minute'I say hopping up going to the bathroom I knew dean could get her talking

I splash some water on my face I turn to get a paper towel only to come face to face with Castiel i jump back

"are you insane why do you keep coming to me I hate you"I say moving past him grabbing a paper towel to dry my face

"I know but there is something you must know that night we didn't kidnap your father we took him into protection"Castiel explain quickly

"protection from what and I swear if you say you can't tell me I'll strangle you with your own halo"I ask still glaring at him

"Demons"he replies simply

"well at least your honest then again you are an angel ok I guess I'll forgive you as soon as you tell me where my dad is"he wore a impassive look on his face

"we lost your father within the first few days"he says looking down

"he isn't dead his crystal still glows"I say watching him

"no I don't think he's dead just lost"he replied

"ok truce for now angel boy"I say walking out the the bathroom

I caught the end of the conversation

"we took care of what done it."s the bar tender looked up at me

I was sliding into the drivers seat of my thunderbird we were heading back to the motel dean took off I guess he wanted a rematch I started to speed up

"maybe you should let him win" i turn to see a little girl maybe eight years old she was wearing a cute little grey sweater

"um what the hell is going on"I asked confused

"I'm an angel but not a full one yet god created a kid angel but anyway I'm here to make sure you and dean get together" she said in a singsong voice

"I mean I know I got a little crush but come on I'm not gonna be forced to love someone" I reply as I kept driving

"no no no its not like that at all you just said you have a crush on him I only magnified it he's your destiny "she said clapping cheerfully

"you just have to try you'll find love" she say looking at me with a dreamy look on her face

"fine but I swear if he reject me I will hold you responsible" I said glaring at the road I heard her cheering I glance over at her to see she's gone

"all the freaks come to me when I'm alone"I say out loud I glance in the rearview I was sure that would've brought castiel down I thought to myself laughing

Sam pov

We were waiting for tera to get her so we could head over to Adam's house dean was tring her cellphone

"Tera call me back come on you've been on this thing all day answer "he yells the last part

"is that her car" I look to see a silver thunderbird pulling into the parking lot

"where the hell you been" dean yelled at her

"i had to deal with something wierd"she yelled back hopping out of the car

"what"I ask still leaning against the impala she was walking towards us

" Trust me you don't wanna know "she replied not missing a beat

She was standing by Adam she kept glancing at him

Tera pov

I kept smelling something like rotting flesh I knew this smell I just couldn't place it

"well come on we're heading to Adam's let go"I walk back to my car hopping in I was about to start the car when my passenger door opens

"they told me to ride with you"Adam said as he buckled up I followed the impala that's when I notice the smell again

"its you isn't the smell"I ask as we kept driving

"what are you talking about oh I fell into some sewage when we were pulling sam away from the creature"he replied

"I smelled it once before on a hunt "adam grabbed the wheel making us swerve I felt the car spin adam was gone I tied to hit the breaks but that didn't stop me from crashing

Dean pov

My stomach dropped as I looked in the rearview to see tera's car spinning before it crashed I pul a quick u turn pulling up to the thunderbird its wrapped around a tree

Adam is laying on the ground I look around to see no sign of Tera she was gone

* * *

**okay thats part on of jump the shark part to coming soon is she dead or alive**


	9. jump the shark part 2

**Dean pov**

We were walking into the tomb tera was behind the cemetery director and I as he was telling us about the tomb's history

"This tomb was built in 1926. Four generations of the Millsap family were interred here." he explained as we went further into the tomb I glance back at tera to see she's on her phone

"Tell me, Agent Nugent, have you thought about where you might like to spend eternity"I don't get the chance to answer when tera jumps into the conversation

"do you know who took the bodies"she asked glancing at me

"Hooligans. Sick, deranged hooligans." he answered bitterly

I notice a srtange liquid on the side of the tomb I touch it before smelling it

"what is this it isn't blood"I ask

"No, it's embalming fluid. Whoever committed this crime didn't just take the corpses. They opened them up."the cemetery director answered quickly

I look up to se tera was gone I quickly walked outside to see her arguing with someone on the phone as I got closer I heard part of the conversation

"I just don't see why he can't stay there a little longer"she is turned away from me she pauses

"I know I know I should of just told you I was in town your right I should of came and got him as soo as I got here I was a little distracted" she sound frustrated

"okay Aunt Marie don't worry I'm on my way yes I'm sure yes ok love you to bye"she hung up before turning back to me

"I got to go get my car "she say simply

"is it far "I ask

"nope just two blocks over "she said watching my reaction

"come on "we both jump into the impala

"so why leave your car her "I ask curiously

"a week before we met my cousin didn't have a way to get around so I lent her my car turn right first house on the left"she said I quickly turn right as we pull into the driveway she is already out of the car running up to garage after tuning the car off I got out to see her talking to an older woman

"alright well I'll get him outa here dean pull out your blocking me in we got to head back bye aunt marie" as I pull out I finally get a look at the car I noticed it was silver when my phone buzzes I got a text from tera I open it up

**_1964 Ford Thunderbird Convertible_**

**_His name is Viper_**

**_Race you to the town bar three streets over_**

I chuckle when she zoomed past me

"oh she wants to race well lets show her baby"I say hitting the gas catching up to her quickly

Tera pov

Dean was catching up only slightly I was still ahead of him though I pulled a slick turn right in the bar parking lot I cheered as I knew I won as I got out quickly

"okay you won go ahead rub my nose in it"I smile

"I don't think it counts you didn't know where the bar actually was"I say as dean looks relieved

"so why this bar "dean asked before we headed inside

"my cousin is a psychic she saw us in this bar she said it was important so here we are"I reply as we walk through the door

Sitting down at the bar not many people around

"First beer's on the house for cops. Feds too." the bartender says filling two cups

"are we that obvious"I ask

"I know all the local badges."she says setting the glasses in front of us

"what's the FBI doing in Windom"she ask looking curious

"looking into the Joe Barton case"I reply as dean slide a photo across the bar

"excuse me for a minute'I say hopping up going to the bathroom I knew dean could get her talking

I splash some water on my face I turn to get a paper towel only to come face to face with Castiel i jump back

"are you insane why do you keep coming to me I hate you"I say moving past him grabbing a paper towel to dry my face

"I know but there is something you must know that night we didn't kidnap your father we took him into protection"Castiel explain quickly

"protection from what and I swear if you say you can't tell me I'll strangle you with your own halo"I ask still glaring at him

"Demons"he replies simply

"well at least your honest then again you are an angel ok I guess I'll forgive you as soon as you tell me where my dad is"he wore a impassive look on his face

"we lost your father within the first few days"he says looking down

"he isn't dead his crystal still glows"I say watching him

"no I don't think he's dead just lost"he replied

"ok truce for now angel boy"I say walking out the the bathroom

I caught the end of the conversation

"we took care of what done it."s the bar tender looked up at me

I was sliding into the drivers seat of my thunderbird we were heading back to the motel dean took off I guess he wanted a rematch I started to speed up

"maybe you should let him win" I turn to see a chick with really long hair which was a good thing since she was naked

"um what the hell is going on"I asked confused

"I'm a cupid a lower form of angel and I'm here to make sure you and dean get together" she said in a singsong voice

"I mean I know I got a little crush but come on I'm not gonna be forced to love someone" I reply as I kept driving

"no no no its not like that at all you just said you have a crush on him I only magnified it he's your destiny "she said clapping cheerfully

"you just have to try you'll find love" she say looking at me with a dreamy look on her face

"fine but I swear if he reject me I will hold you responsible" I said glaring at the road I heard her cheering I glance over at her to see she's gone

"all the freaks come to me when I'm alone"I say out loud I glance in the rearview I was sure that would've brought castiel down I thought to myself laughing

Sam pov

We were waiting for tera to get her so we could head over to Adam's house dean was tring her cellphone

"Tera call me back come on you've been on this thing all day answer "he yells the last part

"is that her car" I look to see a silver thunderbird pulling into the parking lot

"where the hell you been" dean yelled at her

"shut it I had to get some serious disinfectant spray"she yelled back hopping out of the car

"why"I ask still leaning against the impala she was walking towards us

" I had a naked angel in the front seat okay "she replied not missing a beat

She was standing by Adam she kept glancing at him

Tera pov

I kept smelling something like rotting flesh I knew this smell I just couldn't place it

"well come on we're heading to Adam's let go"I walk back to my car hopping in I was about to start the car when my passenger door opens

"they told me to ride with you"Adam said as he buckled up I followed the impala that's when I notice the smell again

"its you isn't the smell"I ask as we kept driving

"what are you talking about oh I fell into some sewage when we were pulling sam away from the creature"he replied

"I smelled it once before on a hunt "adam grabbed the wheel making us swerve I felt the car spin adam was gone I tied to hit the breaks but that didn't stop me from crashing

Dean pov

My stomach dropped as I looked in the rearview to see tera's car spinning before it crashed I pul a quick u turn pulling up to the thunderbird its wrapped around a tree

Adam is laying on the ground I look around to see no sign of Tera she was gone


	10. 10

Tera pov

Me and Sam were watching a movie I was sitting on the edge of the bed when I notice sam glancing over at Dean I look over just in time to see dean jerk up

I fell off the bed

" Ugh I hate that "I say holding my heart sitting on the floor

" Cas needs us come on"dean said jumping up

We got packed up quickly I put my stuff in the trunk of the impala I had to empty out my thunder bird since booby was coming to pick it up for me tomorrow Dean had insisted I start riding with him and Sam again

Dean pov

When we got to the warehouse Tera walked right through the side wall of the building

Leaving me and Sam to walk through warehouse on our own I saw the huge sigil on the wall it was obvious this was one huge battle

I saw tera taking a few steps back before launching herself into the air she was hovering over the wreckage

"when did she learn to do that"I ask looking at sam

"remember that case in Nebraska when her power went out that's when she got a new one"sam replied

I was about to ask him how he knew when I heard Tera calling out to us

"found him" she was helping him up when we got to them

"Ugh. Castiel. I'm not Castiel. It's me."I heard cas say to her

"we got a problem "she said looking up at us

"wait whose me"sam ask

"Jimmy. My name's Jimmy."Cas answered

"where's castiel "I ask confused

"long gone now he's just the vessel 'tera says watching jimmy

Jimmy nods when we heard a low growl

Tera pov

I was sitting next to Dean watching Jimmy devour a handburger

"You mind slowing down? You're gonna give me angina."dean asked jimmy

"I'm hungry"jimmy says trying to defend himself

"Jimmy when's the last time you ate anything "I ask as he starts slurping his soda

" a month maybe"he replies taking another huge bite of his burger

"jimmy what the hall happened back there it looked like a angel smack down"I ask looking at him start a second burger

"honestly I don't know I remember a light and then woke up to see you"he replied pointing at me

"so basically cas ditched his meat suit"dean asked staring jimmy down

"do you remember anything else at all "sam looked exhausted it seemed like he's been running on fumes lately

"My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois. "jimmy said after a moment

I walked back to my room the boys had just told jimmy he can't go home and he would be riding with us for a while as I got in my room the first thing I do is turn on the tv flipping channel I stop on the news the news the first thing I saw was Melinda's face

I turned the volume up

"the child has not given us a her name she has been silent since she was found in Illinois if you have any information on this child please call the number on the screen "the reporter then moved onto the next story

I pick my cell phone up dialing the number

"hello"a man's voice said answering the phone

"yes I'm calling about the child found her name is Melinda I'm her aunt my name is Tera Hudson"I say trying to sound frantic

"Tera Tera Hudson "the voice suddenly seemed shaken which worried me

"yes"I reply quickly

"you saved my daughter Christi last year from that uh monster "he replied in a hushed tone I remember vaguely saving a kid in Illinois

"yes I remember is there anyway I can come pick Melinda up "I asking hoping he'd say yes

"well you can pick her up here at the police department here in Pontiac just ask for chief Wilson"he replied quickly

"you got it I will be there either early morning or afternoon can you tell her I'm coming"I ask looking for my keys realizing dean had them

"of course see you soon"he replied before hanging up

I was walking to my car when I noticed Sam in the parking lot something in his hand I started to walk over to him

Sam pov

I had just finished the last of the demon blood

"hey sam"I look up to see tera coming near me I stashed the flask in my back poket

"uh tera what's up"I asked hoping she didn't notice my nervous tone

"are you bleeding"she asked looking at my mouth

"no "I say wiping my mouth quickly

"ok anyways uh can you let me in your room so I can get my keys from dean I got to take care of something"she asked me

"oh sure come on"I ask leading her back to our room before letting her in I stayed outside walking away to call Ruby

Tera pov

I went inside checking deans bag before remembering dean put my keys in his pant's poket I walk over to his bed I reach into his left pocket when I feel him grabb my wrist pulling me down on the bed I was being pushe into the mattress while dean was on top of me straddling my waist

"well now I know you like me first you kiss me now you're trying to get in my pants damn girl you move fast"he said smirking

"well how can I resist" I ask teasingly wiggling under him

"you're looking for trouble aren't you"he replied leaning down we were just about to kiss when I hear a throat clear

Dean pov

We both turn to see sam standing in the doorway I give him a look he points to the other side of the room before asking

"where's jimmy" I quickly get off Tera fun time over

I turn to see Jimmy was gone

"he's heading home"tera said getting up

We grabbed our stuff putting it in the impala

"hey tera why did you need your keys'I ask as we make our way to Pontiac

"Melinda is in trouble"she answer looking out the window she was in the backseat

"The kid angel right"I watch in the rearview as she nods stiffly

We have been driving for two hours no one was talking tera was aleep

"hey guys"I look in the rearview to see Anna sitting in the backseat next to Tera

I jerk the wheel the car swerves I quickly regain control of the car

"ow "tera said grabbing her the side of her head I guess she hit her head on the window

Tera pov

"Sorry"dean siad quickly

"who is she"I hear a new voice ask turning to my left I see a girl with red hair sitting next to me pointing at me

"who I'm I who are you"I asking looking back at her

"Tera this is Anna she's an angel"Dean says casually

"oh you're a hunter"Anna replies watching me

"that and a witch"I say smiling

Everything happened so fast

One minute I was in the back seat the next I wat in the middle of the road with an angel ontop of me trying to stab me

I hear the impala skid to a stop dean was pulling the angel off me

"what the hell's your problem"I say as dean help me up

"your riding around with a witch and I got the problem"anna said pointing at me

She hugged dean okay what the hell is up with that I shook my head

"anyway I have to talk to you to privately"she said narrowing her eyes at me

"Tera is working with us"dean said looking back at Anna

"look I came to talk to you two not her"Anna said glaring at me

"Tera maybe you could just give us a minute"Sam said I walked back to the car getting my stuff out of the trunk walking down the street the boys were to busy talking to anna

I just wish I could get to that dam police station

I thought to myself I notice my pendant glowing

Suddenly I was in a bathroom stall I walk out cautiously

As I walk out of the bathroom I se a lot of cops walking around am I in the police station

I stop one of the younger boys probably an intern

"uh could you tell me where Chief Wilson is"I ask politely

He guided me to an office I knock on the door the Chief opened the door smiling at me

"Tera"Melinda yelled running to me I scooped her up

It didn't take long to fill out the paperwork I carried her out

"wanna tell me what's going on"I say placing her down

She just smiled at me


	11. the rapture

_**Tara pov**_

Melinda and I were sitting at a diner when my phone rings I check the caller id it was sam I sent him straight to voicemail this went on for about five minutes Melinda laughing the whole time

I set the phone down it seemed sam had given up my phone rang this time it was dean I let it ring a few times before picking it up

"mad at Sammy huh"dean asked laughing

"what was your first clue"I reply I glance over at Melinda who is sipping her milkshake

"where are you Tera"he asked getting impatient

I was about to answer when I see Melinda starting to get excited

"whats up"I ask she grabs hand pulling me out of the booth dragging me out of the restaurant

"Its castiel he'll know how to fix me come on Tera faster"I look up to see jimmy walking down the sidewalk

"CASTIEL Wait"Melinda yelled letting go of my hand

I look down to see dean is still on the line

"We found him I gotta go get Melinda you guys need to hurry she going after him I got to catch up "I say before hanging up running after her she was three blocks down when I got to her she was sitting on the ground

"What's wrong "I ask kneeling down beside her

"I sprained my ankle "she replied looking back at me

"Can't you just heal it "I asked not understanding the issue

"I could if I was still an angel"she said looking down

"I think I know what's going on now come on Melinda we need to regroup "say after kneeling in front of her now she hopped on my back we started walking down the street following jimmy

_**Melinda pov**_

Tera was carrying me on her back as we followed Jimmy I felt so powerless one minute I was coming down to check on Tera

Next thing I know my powers are on shortage I can't even heal a sprained ankle

My thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing it was Tera's cellphone she hands it to me I see its dean

"Hello "I said after hitting the talk button

"Who is this "dean said he sounded worried

"Melinda "I reply

"The kid angel well Melinda can you tell me where you and tera are we are pulling in to town now "dean said sounding more calm then he was before

"We're passing the flower shop "I say as we pass Rose's flower shop

"is tera carrying you"he asked I turn to see the impala dean and sam following us

"yup "I say hitting the end button tera glance back at me I pointed at the impala

_**Tera pov**_

Melinda had stopped talking I turn to glance at her only to see she's pointing to something behind us I turn completely to see the impala walking over to it sam gets out first

"look I don't get why you're mad at me"sam said looking angry I set Melinda down she hopped over to dean who helped her in the car as soon as I was sure dean wouldn't hear me

"you really want to know sam I wasn't sure at first but now I can clearly see you've got no control left you're out of juice sam"I say quicky before brushing roughly past him I joined Melinda in the backseat she laid her head in my lap I started twirling her hair she let out a slight giggle before starting to doze off

"she asleep"dean ask looking at me through the rearview I nod

"do you guys even know how to find jimmy "I ask looking up at them

"nope we were hoping you knew since you saw him "Sam said answering me glancing at me a nervous glint in his eyes

"but I might have an idea who might"I say grabbing my phone calling the calling chief Wilson

"hey Wilson you think I can get one more favor from you"I ask sweetly

"sure tera what do you need"he asked eager to help

"great so Jimmy Novak got an address"I ask sweetly I watch as dean scowls oh please tell me he's not jealous

"yeah he uh use to live next door to me wife and kid still there"wilson said interrupting my thoughts

"did you guys move since last time"I ask hoping he said no

"no need to after you killed that thing we felt safe enough where we could stay there"he replied I smiled it was always nice to hear you helped someone

"well great I remember exactly where it is thanks for the help "I say hanging up to see dean watching me

"Take a left keep going till you hit moon road then head straight one more left then park "I say waking Melinda up she sat up looking up at me sleepily

"Time to wake up come on "I say getting out of the car

"what do we do about her"dean ask looking at me

"stay out here okay"I say to Melinda she nods as we head inside I can hear arguing dean and sam bust through the door

After another argument the convinced jimmy wife and daughter to come with us

I was walking outside to the car when I heard a scream everyone stopped I look to the impala Melinda was gone another scream pierced the night air

"tera don't their baiting you trying to get you a rise out of you"dean warned

"TERA !"Melinda screamed my blood ran cold

"you guys take care of them we'll catch up I'm going to find her"I say looking at dean

"tera you've got to know this is a trap"dean said grabbing my arm

I took a deep breath calming my anger

"relax dean I know how to take care of myself wouldn't made it twelves year on my own if I didn't but it's nice to know you care"I leaned up on my tip toes giving him a quick kiss before heading off in the direction of the screams

"YOU BETTER COME BACK ALIVE TERA I MEAN IT"Iheard dean yell as I made my way further into the woods

_**Melinda pov**_

I was running the hell hound catching up quickly I ran faster before I hid behind a tree

It was getting closer a twig snapped I peek around the tree to come face to face with Tera

I hugged looking behind her to see a huge scorch mark on the ground

"one hellhound extra crispy"she said smiling at me

The ground started to shake I knew it was Michael restoring my powers he said they would be given back when Tera showed loyalty to me I quickly healed my ankle finally able to stand up right

"time to cath up "I say after the ground stopped shaking zapping her to the impala

_**Tera pov**_

I landed in the front seat between sam and dean

"welcome back "dean said smirking at me

"that's the last time I take an angel taxi"I say leaning back against the seat

Twenty minute later sam was hot wiring a car for jimmy wife and kid dean was leaning against the front of the car while I was sitting on the hood

"dean I need to ask you something"I say looking over at him

"what Is it "he said turning to me

"I just wanted to know"I was cut off by Sam

"uh the car is ready"sam said watching me I nod before sliding off the hood walking briskly past Sam

"Tera what did you want to ask me"dean asked grabbing my arm stopping me I turn back to him glancing between them before shaking my head

"it can wait I guess"I say dean stared at me for a moment before letting go I got in the back and started digging through my bag looking through it finding my phone before dialing Troy's number

"hello"troy answered sleepily I just realized it was two o clock at home

"I am so sorry troy I didn't realize what time it was there"I say apologizing quickly

"it fine what do you need"he said sounding more awake now

_**Dean pov**_

Jimmy sam and me got in the car as tera was hanging up

"yeah love you to bye"the second I heard that I felt a fire kick on deep within me

"Abby says hi"she said after a moment I relaxed a little when I heard that we were driving for a bit when Sam's phone rang

"hello who is this"he asked before waking jimmy up handing him the phone

_**Tera pov**_

I was walking into the abandoned warehouse dean and sam were sneaking in the back jimmy had gone through the front

I create a whip of lighting as I walked in grabbing a demon off Dean freeing him then Sam and the fight began

I was slinging demon left and right when one got behind sam got her to the ground

I heard a low crunch and slurping I turn to see sam draining the demon dean noticed as well

"forget it for now"I say to dean before turning my attention back to the demon standing over jimmy his daughter freed her self before taking out the rest of the demons then exersicng the demon from her mother

"how's she doing this"dean asked looking at me

"she's not castiel is"I say as jimmy was making a deal with castiel

As soon as castiel was back in his vessel dean was questioning I only caught the last question

"cas what was it you needed to tell me"dean asked

"Dean I learned my lesson I serve heaven not you"he replied

"so you back to being the other angel's bitch right"I couldn't believe he would turn on us like this I trusted an angel never again

I turn going back to the car my phone rang I answered it seeing it was bobby

"hey bobby what's up"I ask taking my hair down

"you got some visitors here and they brought some interesting news"he replied

"who"I ask dean and sam got in the car

"your brother and his wife "he replies

"what no raging Cajun"I say chuckling to myself dean looked back at me curiously

"nah your grandma stayed with the little one Abby"he seemed in a better mood

"hey dean bobby said he got a lead "dean nodded before speeding up

_**Dean pov**_

Sam bobby and I were walking down stairs to the panic

"so what's the big emergency"sam asked as he walked into the panic room

I quickly shut the door behind him

I opened the small latch

"sorry sammy I just can't let you keep going like this"I say before closing the latch I could hear sam screaming at me when I walked up the stairs Tera and Troy were in the kitchen while Kendra was looking through bobby's books

"Kendra switch with me"tera calls from in the kitchen

Tera closes the sliding door leading to the kitchen

"nows the hard part the waiting"she said sitting next to me

* * *

**_i know i've been gone my computer went out but now i'm back_**


	12. panic room

Tera pov

Kendra and i were just finishing making the sandwiches I brought them into the living room setting them down on the table next to Dean just as Sam let out a blood curling scream Dean cringed I grabbed his hand trying to comfort him he glanced over at me

"Stop Stop"Sam screamed

"how long is gonna last"dean asked

"Here, let me look it up in my demon-detox manual. Oh wait. No one ever wrote one. No telling how long it'll take. Hell, or if Sam will even live through it"

"it will take five days"troy said walking into the room with Kendra before sitting in one of the chairs pulling Kendra in his lap

"how do you know"dean snapped at him

"because a year ago Troy was in the same position Sam is in now only difference is troy was trying to keep up with me" I say looking away

Dean pov

The room fell silent troy was the first one to speak

"about a two years ago I made it my mission to find my power like tera had found hers I found a book in grammy rose's study that said demon blood could awaken powers within" troy said resting his chin on Kendra's shoulder before he continued

"I thought I had finally found a way to be just like my sister mean I'm the oldest how could I turn out so normal when she got powers "troy asked angrily before sighing

"let me get this straight you had powers how"I asked

"whatever power I had awakened with that demon blood was getting out of control fast that's how I was caught"troy explained further

"Grammy figured him out first she told me and I told tera she felt guilty she still thinks it's her fault "Kendra said looking down

"I should of noticed it faster"I heard tera whisper under her breath

"ever since tera became a witch she was this shield between us and the demons that's a lot to handle when your seven I'm three years older why do that to a little girl when I could protect her"troy said after a moment

"tera and Kendra double teamed me they locked me in the basement "troy said glancing at tera

"he screamed he begged for us to let him out "Kendra said looking down troy squeezed her hand

"after five days I went to check on him he was fine no thirst for blood "tera said smiling

"after that I put my focus into other things like Abby and potion making healing herbs protection spell and soon I was like a shield too"troy said smiling

"one good thing came out it though He is now one of the best wicca potion makers there is"tera said looking up at troy smiling

"Sam can survive this he's stronger than we think he is "tera said a small smile on her face

Sam screaming had stopped

"he's just now realizing he's hallucinating this is where it gets tricky he will have a hard time telling what's real and what's not"troy said getting up taking Kendra with him

Tera pov

Kendra and I were sparing in the kitchen I went to punch she quickly blocked before flipping me I landed on my back

"looks like I "I cut her off as I kicked her in the stomach which brang her to her knees I quickly get up before wrestling her down to the ground she laid on her stomach as I sat on her back

"what the hell do you know what time it is"dean ask walking into the kitchen

"calm down dean its already half past noon"I say glancing at the clock before getting off kendra's back

"says the girl who slept all night"dean snapped at me

"hey chill out Dean Troy offered you a potion"I say casually helping Kendra up

"whatever"dean said grabbing a beer from the fridge I grab him leading him to the front porch closing the front door

"look we are just trying to help I know your stressed about sam but don't take it out on us"I say putting my hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off

"help you guys are joking around you're not even trying to stay serious Tera you need to act like act like a adult "he yelled at me

"okay "I say before walking inside grabbing my keys and walking back out Kendra on my heels as we got in my car and drove off

Dean pov

"what happened "I hear troy ask from behind me he still looks half asleep

"your sister"I say walking past him back into the house

"what did she do now"troy asked following me into the house bobby was asleep at his desk

"look I just feel like tera's not taking this seriously she's joking around laughing she needs to grow up"I reply walking back into the study

"what should she be doing feeling sorry for herself throwing herself a pity party she's not you dean she's not a victim"troy said angrily I turn grabbing him by the shirt slamming him against the wall

"what did you say"I asked lifting him off the ground

"maybe it's not Tera that needs to grow up maybe it's you"he replied glaring at me I swung my arm before punching him in the eye

"what the hell do you think you're doing dean "bobby asked pulling me back we must've woken him up I dropped troy he hit the floor hard

"you okay troy"bobby asked

Troy got up before walking upstairs

Kendra pov

Tera and me were on our way back from the ranch house we picked up some more supplies and more weapons plus abby who had begged to come back with us we were almost back to bobby's when Tera kept glancing in the rearview mirror while Abby was looking behind us

"what are yal doing"I asked after a moment

"my witchy sense is tingling"tera said with a straight face before cracking a smile

"mommy what's a salvage yard"abby asked as we were pulling into bobby's

"a junkyard "I answer quickly Tera laughed

We stopped the car I got the supplies and weapons while tera picked up abby

Tera pov

I was walking into bobby house with abby on my hip

I could hear dean and bobby arguing I set abby down letting her walk on her own

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch?"bobby asked

"okay that's my cue to take Abby upstairs come on Abby let's go see what your daddy's doing"I say grabbing her hand leading her upstairs

Troy pov

I was sittinig in the spare room when Abby and Tera came in Tera froze as she stared at me I glanced at the mirror noticed the dark black eye that had formed

"Dean"Tera asked I nod

I watched as she ran back down stairs Kendra came in after her

"she's about to open a can of whoop ass on somebody"kendra said laughing not looking at me

I just shake my head

"dean needs to watch out"abby said joining in and we all started laughing

Tera pov

I walked right up to dean

"what the hell is your problem you punched my brother"I yelled

"tera calm down we got bigger problems right now"bobby said calmly I took a deep breath before letting it out calming down

That's when I noticed it

"hey guys do you hear that"I asked looking between them

"I don't hear anything "bobby replied shrugging

"Exactly "I say looking at dean before we make our way down to the basement

Dean opened the window in the door we could see Sam having a seizure on the floor

"oh god it happened sooner than I thought it would"I say starting to open the door when dean stopped me

"Tera he could be faking"dean said just as sam's body was thrown before being pinned against the wall

"does that look like faking to you"I say yanking the door open

Dean right behind me as we get Sam in the cot I was starting to put the restraints on Sam when dean stopped me

"whoa Tera what are you doing"dean asked

"we need to restrain him before he hurts himself"I say as I continue to restrain Sam

As soo as had he tied down he was a lot calmer

"I'm going to go back upstairs"I say walking to the door

"Tera "dean said calling out to me I stopped in mid step before turning back to him

"I'm sorry about troy and I wanted to thank you for helping sam"Dean said finally looking at me as he walked up to me

"remember what I told you after that first case in Nebraska I meant it your stuck with me "I say smiling before heading back upstairs dean behind me i felt a hand place itself on my butt

"seriously dean"I ask turning to see dean smirking at me

"I just wanted a feel"he said shrugging

"well are you gonna moving or are you gonna keep it there all day"I ask

"I think its fine where it is"I say following her

Dean pov

We were walking in to the kitchen my hand still on tera's ass Tera grabbed a bag and started to go through it as she was leaning over the table still digging though the bag I leaned forward a little my chest pressed against her back

"what are you doing dean"she asked started to sound agitated it was fun messing with her she had stopped digging through the bag

"sorry your stuck with me"I laugh using her own words against her she turned I kept my hand on her ass pulling her closer to me she was staring up at me

"well I'm glad you're having fun"she said a strand of hair fell in her face I tucked it back behind her ear as she smiled I leaned down I was gonna kiss her our lips were just about to meet

"auntie tera can you take me to go play"I heard Abby I turned to see abby peeking around the door way

Tera moves away from me as she walks by she slaps my ass she quickly walks away scooping Abby up in the process

"WHAT!"I heard from somewhere upstairs then someone running I look to see Kendra storming up to me

"you punched my husband"she yelled

"kendra look I was about to"I started to explain kendra cut me off by throwing a punch I dodged quickly she went to hit me again when she hit a clear pink shield

"kendra relax he's about to go talk to try now why don't you come outside with me and Abby "Tera said standing at the front door I watched as Kendra walked past her Tera followed her out

"you want to get him down here or should I"bobby asked

"he'll probably come if you call him"I reply

"hey troy come down here"bobby yelled upstairs

We heard footsteps I watched as troy came down the stairs

"what's up "troy asked standing by the bookshelf

"ugh I wanted to say I'm sorry about your uh eye"I say after a moment

"okay"troy said calmly

"hey hey hey that's it okay"I ask quickly I mean who just says okay after you punch them in the eye

"relax dean I don't hold grudges I'd rather just forgive and forget "he replied walking over to me

"so you good"he asked holding a hand out to me I grabbed it and shook it he let go

"well now that that's done we still need to figure out what to do with sam"bobby said sitting at the desk

"what do you mean"troy asked looking between me and bobby

"bobby that demon blood is killing him"i said ignoring troy

"no we are"bobby said

"what"I asked

"dean we cut him off cold turkey he gonna need some soon "bobby replied

"I'm not giving him demon blood"I yell at bobby

Tera and abby came in Kendra behind them

"and if he dies" bobby asked

"then at least he dies human"I reply quickly

"sam will be fine as he only has one more day to go"tera said before walking into the kitchen

Tera pov

I put Abby on the counter as Kendra and I were organizing the weapons on bobby's kitchen table

"mommy can I practice" i heard Abby ask Kendra

"sure but you've got to ask bobby if you can have a bucket"kendra said I knew how shy abby could be around strangers that's why she clings to us so much

I watched amazed as she came back with dean he got a bucket out of the closet she handed it to me I filled it up with water setting it down on the floor

Abby started to sway her hands the water started to move with her

"wow she's good"dean asked watching abby move she kept moving the water moves back and forth back up down

"good job abby"dean said abby turned to look at him the water hit the floor

"oh no "abby said embarrassed

"it's okay abbs just go get a towel ok"I say pointing her to my bag by the door as dean went back in the living room bobby came in the kitchen

"auntie Tera "abby looked confused

"I thought sam was in time out"abby says looking up at me

"he is abby"I say back to her

"mommy doesn't let me play outside when I'm in time out"abby grumbles

"what "bobby asked

"Sam's outside playing in a car "Abby replied

I look at bobby as he heads outside

Kendra takes Abby upstairs

Dean and I make our way to the basement to check on sam

"how the hell did he get out"dean ask opening the door

"maybe ruby busted him out"I replied

"how'd she even touch the door"dean asked

"I don't know "I replied

"well you know what I hope he's with ruby so kill her sorry ass"dean said angrily

"not if beat you to it"I reply as we make our way upstairs

"any word on sam yet bobby"dean asked

"no he's covering his tracks "bobby replied

"so you're saying we can't find him"dean asked getting annoyed

Kendra scoffed troy snorted while abby giggled

"what the hell"dean ask looking between them and me

"you can't find Sam but we can"I say calmly

"how"dean asked

"scrying would be the easiest"I say taking off my necklace remembering it had a scrying crystal in it

"what do you need"bobby asked

"a map"troy said

" and something important to sam"Kendra said finishing Troy's sentence

"what's important to sam"abby asked

One word was on all the adults' minds

BLOOD

"I got it "Kendra said five minutes later she came back with a knife covered in blood

"comes in handy to be an assassin's daughter huh"I ask as she hands me the knife

I quickly smear some blood onto the crystal as troy lays out the map I hold the necklace above the map before slowly turning it

It quickly picks up speed before dropping down on the map

"I found him he's in North Dakota "I say looking up at every one

"let's go Tera" dean said getting stuff together

"we've got to head out too bye Tera "troy said hugging me Kendra next then abby as I pulled away I felt Abby slip something into my pocket

I jumped in the car with dean and we were on our way I leaned my head against the window drifting off to sleep

Tera pov

"Tera "a low voiced hissed

"who are you "I ask looking around seeing nothing but fog

"he awakened it "the voice hissed at me I was suddenly pinned against the ground I couldn't move

My eyes snapped open

"you're okay tera "I turned to see dean I had fell asleep with my head against the window now my head was on his shoulder I had been moved closer to him dean had his arm drape over my shoulder

"how'd I get over here "I asked looking up at dean

" you were whimpering in your sleep I moved you over here and you stopped "dean replied smiling

"at least I didn't talk in my sleep "I say after a moment

"oh no you did you told me had a great ass" he said smirking

I was fire truck red

"I did not "I protest

"no you didn't but I know you thinking it "dean replied smugly

" we're almost there "dean said after a moment I nod before starting to shift away dean's arm pulled me back

"it's nice driving like this "he said looking down at me

I smile before settling back into place thirty minutes later we were there

"there he is "I say pointing at Sam as he leaves the motel room

Dean goes in first I follow him in he starts fighting with ruby

"you're going to have to better than that dean "she said flinging him into the wall

I lunge at her taking her to the floor I was top of her

"how's this "I felt the pink electricity form around my fist pulling my arm back about to punch her when the door flew open ad Sam grabbed my arm flinging me against the wall

I hit my head on the corner of the nightstand and something shifts within me I throw up my shield seeing nothing but black smoke

"tera" I hear dean yell the whirl wind slows down before disappearing I bring the shield down

"what the hell just happened "I ask I notice ruby looking at me a shocked expression on her face

"are you okay "dean asked helping me up

"I'm fine "I say dusting myself off

"listen dean we got a lead on Lilith come with us "Sam offers

"That sounds great As long as it's you Tera and me Demon bitch is a deal breaker you kiss her goodbye, we can go right now "dean replies quickly

"Dean I need her to help me kill Lilith I know you can't wrap your head around it but maybe one day you'll understand I'm the only one who can do this Dean "Sam says watching dean's reaction

"Sam that kind of power is hard to control "I say trying to warn him

"like you've got room to talk "ruby said crossing her arms

"okay you do realize I could kill you with just a few hand gestures right "I say sparking up my hand

"whoa whoa Tera calm down please "Sam said

"Ruby go "Sam says as she walks out she bumps into my should roughly pink spark shot from my arm

"bitch"I heard ruby mumble

"whore"I mumble quietly

"do you even know what you're doing Sam "dean asked

"yeah I do dean "Sam answers quickly

"Sam doing this turns you into a "dean cuts himself off

"say it dean "Sam said glaring at him

"a monster Sam "dean muttered I watched as Sam punched dean I watched as dean went down hard he got back up staring at Sam before pushing him back

Anything that could break did Sam was choking dean I knew I had to step in then

"Sam let him go "I said warning him he ignored me

"Sam I'm not kidding let him go or I will strike you down "I say as sparks starts flowing from my arm

Sam let go staring down at dean

"You don't know me you never did and you never will. "Sam said before getting off dean walking towards the door I blocked the door

"You walk out that door, don't you ever come back "Dean said watching Sam

Sam looks back before turning to me

"Tera move "Sam said I moved aside I watched as Sam walked out I looked down at dean before helping him up as we stared at the door Sam had just walked through


	13. Lucifer rising

Tera pov

"can't you just scry for him again"bobby asked

"I would but the thing is my necklace is gone"I say still searching the around the bobby's house

"can't you just use another necklace"bobby asked helping me look for my necklace

"not unless you got one with a scrying crystal in it"I reply still not seeing it

"sorry fresh out"bobby said

"okay well you go try and talk to grumpy maybe I can find another way to find him"I say after a moment

I walk outside far enough where I could yell and not be heard by the guys

"come on Nate I know you've been following me how about a little help"I yell looking around

"you're still quite loud"i turn to see Nate leaned against a car windshield arms behind his head he looked quite relaxed

"yeah and you're still british"I say walking up to him

"what can I do for you love"he asked watching me carefully

"always have your guard up like this"I ask stopping about three feet away from him

"only around you love you and I both know how crafty you can be"he pushed himself off the car circling me like a cat about to pounce

"what do you know about a demon named ruby"I ask watching as he stops his little game of ring around the Rosie

"the one hunting Lilith"he asked raising his eyebrows

"mhmm she's even got a human with her"I say turning to face him

"ah yes she's got a Winchester with her correct"he asked I nod

"think you can find them I mean you are a demon "I ask

"I'm sure I could manage it farewell love"he bowed before disappearing

I walked inside only to hear dean yelling

"Blood He's my blood is that what you were gonna say?" dean asked

"he's you brother and he's drowning dean"bobby replied

"bobby I've tried to help him look what happened"dean said

"So try again"bobby said trying to get through to dean

"It's too late"dean said

"It's never too late dean "I say walking into the room sitting down on the couch

"did you find him"bobby asked

"not yet but i found a way to find him"I reply a small smile on my face

"Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him screw him he can do what he wants it's just like the first time he ran" dean say sitting next to me

"you mean he's ran before"I asked dean remained silent I turn to bobby

"sam didn't want to be a hunter he ran off to college the first chance he got"bobby explained

"so you're just gonna give up on him you don't mean that "I ask

" Sam's gone He's gone I'm not even sure if he's still my brother anymore If he ever was hell Tera he attacked you how could you forgive him that easily"dean asked looking at me bobby walks towards his desk leaning on it

"cause that's what friends do"I say standing up facing dean

"yeah well was he your friend when he threw you against the wall how bout when he chose ruby over us I'm his brother you're his friend and he chose a demon"dean asked I watch bobby as he makes a big angry sweep with his hands, tossing books and papers to the ground before advancing towards dean who stood up

"You stupid stupid son of a bitch! Well boo hoo I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good?! Make you an apple pie maybe they're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!"bobby yelled

"I told him you walk out that door don't come back and he walked out anyway! That was his choice!"dean yelled back

I turned to see nate standing in the hallway the boys hadn't notice him yet I quickly made my way into the hall

"you find anything"I ask quietly he led me outside I close the door

"Lilith isn't going to break the final seal" nate said dragging me to my car opening the door pushing me in

"what do mean she's not gonna break the final seal"I ask as nate gets in the driver's seat my car roared to life as he pulled out of the salvage yard

"Lilith is the final seal believe it or not she's worth more to us alive"nate says turning

My phone went off I picked it up

"hey bobby"I say putting the phone on speaker

"dean just disappeared and I couldn't find you"bobby sounded pissed

"yeah sorry about that I found a lead and I'm jumping on it"I say glancing at nate

"well what do we do about dean "bobby asked that's when it occurred to me

"hey could the angel's come to collect"I asked I heard bobby scoff

"alright where you headed "bobby asked

"Maryland I gonna to stop lilith from"I stopped as my phone shattered

"Nate my phone"I scream glaring at him

"sorry new power"Nate said looking anywhere but me

"whatever"I say leaning against the seat

Trying to figure out how to stop Sam from killing Lilith the only real option was to protect Lilith from Sam I hope my shield will be strong enough Sam probably already has his power boost

"nate what is your plan"I ask looking at him

"do you trust me tera"nate ask glancing at me

"you know I do"I reply

"We're gonna catch up with sam and ruby blend in then stop them when we get to the convent" nate said

"it sounds so simple when you say it like that"I say resting my eyes

I woke up thirty minute later

"come on their in here"nate said as we slid out of the car

He went up to the motel door knocking swiftly he stood infront of me sam answered

"can I help you"sam asked cautiously

"no but we came to help you"he stepped aside Sam eyes went wide ruby's went wider

"shocked okay that was just bad word play"I say walking inside Nate following me

"whoa who said we could trust her"ruby said grabbing my should hard I winced

Nate when into action grabbing ruby slinging her off me

"we need to talk now"he said grabbing her arm

As they both went outside Sam was staring at me

"how do you know him"sam finally asked

"he was an imaginary friend that turned out to be real"I reply

Nate pov

"what the hell nate still babysitting the little bitch"ruby asked I through her against the wall grabbing her by the throat

"make no mistake ruby if you touch a single hair on Tera's head I will roast you alive"I growl

"so you still care for her how cute"she said smugly

"don't tempt me ruby"I say as my hand starts to heat up her eyes went wide

"fine the girl comes with us now let me go"she said

I let her go she fell to the floor grasping her throat

"your powers have become stronger"she said looking shocked

I quickly walk inside ruby on my heels I take a seat next to Tera I notice the Winchester watching me curiously

"so what do you guys know"I ask standing

"uh well we got info on a convent St. Mary's back in "sam started I cut him off

"seventy two the priest murdered eight nuns I believe disemboweling was involved my memory is a bit foggy"I say before continuing

"and before you ask how I know that I was there I was Azazel apprentice at that point I believe I stopped after he killed the nuns" I say glancing at Tera the way she looked at me broke my heart just for a split second there was true fear in her eyes

"so what do we do"Tera asked

"we go and kill her after sam drains the nurse"ruby said simply

"well lets go get her we need to hit the road"tera said grabbing her keys as she walked out the door I follow her quickly

"Tera what's wrong"I ask as the car roar to life as we follow Sam and Ruby

"An angel is watching us"she replies glancing behind us

Dean pov

Cas had just left I heard a little pop

"hi dean"I turn to see Melinda

"hi Melinda"I reply she looks surprised

"what "I ask

"I didn't know you knew my name"she said looking up at me she was really short

"what are you doing here"I asked she looked panic

"I'm not suppose to be here" Melinda whispered

"the other angels are angry with tera"she whisper

"why"I ask kneeling so I was at eye level with the little angel

"she's ruining their plans"she replied

"what do mean"I ask

"their watching her I'll be back"she replied before disappearing

Tera pov

I sat on the hood of my car outside a rundown house as sam dragged some girl out she was pleading with him to let her go as he put their in the trunk she started screaming

"okay well lets hit it"I say sliding off the hood jumping in the driver seat Nate beside me

We had been driving for about an hour over driving I notice Nate was had his eyes closed I watch as Sam starts to pull over

"what are you doing"I ask pulling to stop behind sam

"trying to sense Lilith"he asked eyes still closed

"tera should increase your magic while he's draining her did you bring the spell"nate asked glancing at me

"yeah hand me the chalk in the glove box"I reply holding my hand out he quickly retrieves it handing it to me

I drew a circle on the road before stepping in unfolding the paper

Nate pov

I watched as sam hesitated he picked up his phone listening to the message from dean ruby had already altered

He slammed the phone shut sam was about to drain the nurse I turned back to tera watching her unfold the piece of paper

"within in me wicca resides "the wind started to pick up

"I call to you from the other side "pink static gathered outside the circle

"lend me your strength so I may succeed "she calls out

"I shall protect the wiccan reed"as she says the last line she is engulfed in a pink light

She stepped out of the circle as the light died down

"how many showed up"I ask the wiccans only appear to another wiccan

"eight "she said smiling she high fived me

"impressive I'm gonna go see how Sam's protein shake went"I say Tera makes a face I chuckle as I head over Sam is just finishing

"humans such gluttonous creatures"I say walking closer

I was hoisted in the air

"what did you say"sam growled at me

"you shouldn't play with fire cause you will get burned"I say preparing to roast him

"sam don't we're gonna need him"ruby yelled I ws immediately dropped

"why"sam asked

"because your power boost made you violent whereas Tera makes her overprotective turn around"I reply tera is behind him hand ablaze with pink lightning ready to knock him into next week

"tera relax I'm fine"I yell she stops in mid strike calming down quickly

"sorry "she mutter walking past tera helping me up

"she can't help it neither can you "I say as tera makes her way back to the car sitting in the passenger seat

"okay two miles and we're there let's do this"I say walking back to the car

Dean pov

I was going out of my mind in here i went to grab a a burger when cas showed up grabbing my shoulder shoving me into the wall hand over my mouth

He pulled a knife out I got it now I nodded at him as cas is drawing the angel banishing sigil Zachariah shows up

"Castiel what do you think you're doing"he grabbed cas arm before he could banish him

I watched as Zachariah was lauched forward I looked behind him to see Melinda standing ther holding out her hands before Zakariah could know what she had done cas slammed his hand on the sigil the other two angel disappeared

"He won't be gone long we have to find Sam now"castiel said

"where is he"I ask

"I don't know but I know who does we have to stop him, Dean from killing Lilith"castiel replies

"if we don't kill lilith she gonna break the final seal"I said

"she's not gonna break the final seal she is the final seal she dies the cage opens and the end begins"cas said grabbing me

Tera pov

We were outside the convent Nate took cake of Lilith guards while sam and ruby went in ahead of us

I was running down the hall when dean showed up at outa nowhere

"whoa tera whats going on "dean asked grabbing me

"we got stop him"I say getting loose ruby looked back at us and slammed the door shut

"we're locked out"dean said Nate went through the door I followed quickly this was it he was about to kill Lilith

I could hear dean calling to sam I threw a pink shield up around Lilith then everything happened very fast ruby attacked me Nate attacked her Sam used his telekinesis to throw me into the wall hit a large stone pillar

I still held my shield sam walked over stomping on my hand I screamed but the worst was when my shield shattered I watched as Lilith took her final breath I didn't see Nate anywhere

Suddenly ruby crouched down beside me before stabbing me in the stomach

I felt the air leave my body then everything went black

Dean pov

I heard a scream that sounded like tera I tried to find anything to help me break this door down

"lilth is dead"I turn to see the guy that went in with tera

"I'm nate "he introduced him self

"I don't care can you get me in or not"I ask he walk to the door prepared to kick

"I already tried that"I say he stops

"no you tried when that bitch was at full power I knocked her down a peg or two"he replied kicking the door it flew open

We ran inside

Nate pov

I watched as Dean and Sam killed Ruby

I ran over to Tera she was coughing up blood

"no no you can't go you hear me I won't let you"I whispered her eyes were barely open I helped her sit up

Dean pov

"I'm so sorry dean"sam said apologizing I turn to see tera on the groud bleeding I was about to check on her when the place started to shake and the blood erupted in white light

"dean he's coming"sam said panicking we stood frozen


	14. sympathy for the devil

Dean pov

I finally managed to get Sam to move Tera and Nate were still in the corner he was helping he up I watched as the blood dripped from her stomach from the stab wound

"get to the door you idiots"tera said in a hoarse voice

Sam and I quickly made our way to the door Nate and Tera right behind us

"no not now dammit"nate yelled as he was thrown back taking Tera with him he went through the wall she slammed into the wall

The light got brighter

"tera hold on we're coming" I yell as the room was engulfed in white light

I opened my eyes to see a cartoon playing I looked around Sam was next to me we were on a plane

"we're right over ilchester folks"the pilot said over the intercom

"Weren't we just there"I ask looking at Sam

"if we're here where's Tera" Sam asked

I look out the window to see a huge light shooting from the convent

"oh no"I whispered

Tera pov

I watched as Dean and Sam disappeared I couldn't move a piece of rubble was on top of my leg

I felt something hit the back of my head

"it's okay"was the last thing I heard before everything went black

My whole body ached I opened my eyes to see a dimly lit room I sat up slowly I was in a bed

I pushed the silk sheet away from me looking down my stomach was healed not even a scar from where ruby stabbed me the blood still there

I moved around making sure nothing was broken swinging my legs over I stood up only to have my legs buckle underneath me I landed back on the bed

"ah I see your awake""I turn to see a man in the doorway it was the same demon that was in my motel room in Windom I threw a pink energy ball at him

barely missing him it left a scorch mark on the wall

"now how do you suppose I explain this one to the cleaning lady"he asked

I tried to stand again making it to my feet

"Impressive you can stand also you can still produce energy balls self-healing usually drains the host"he looked fascinated

He started walking towards me when he was thrown back he struggled for a moment before standing

"Fascinating your father's protective shield still stands strong after all these years"

"Sara Hudson" he said aloud

"what did you say"I asked I guess the cat's out of the bag

"Sara that's your real name"he paused

" quite clever your mum switching names with you I thought you were dead it wasn't until you started hanging around the Winchesters that I knew different" he started pacing

"when"I asked

"after your encounter with Lilith you misunderstood when she told you she would visit your family" he said still pacing

"what do you mean"I asked

"Sara you are my descendant"

"you're grandmother hid you well from me then that necklace hid you gypsies are really resourceful "Crowley said

"she knew"I ask

"oh yes crafty old gypsy that one"he replied

"I'm a Hudson not a"I stopped just realizing I didn't even know is name

"Crowley"he answered my unasked question

"well I'm not a Crowley"I reply in a fake British accent

"you're stubborn like your father"he hissed

I could slowly feel my energy building back up I was standing steadier now

"I should send you back soon your guard dog is starting to worry"he said before coming closer only to be thrown back by the shield

"forgot about that"he said standing up dusting himself off

"not to worry it seems you gained another new power when you were blessed by the wiccans earlier"I was about to ask what he was talking about

"just clap your hands once and envision where you want to be"I looked at him skeptically

Dean pov

"MY GRANDAUGHTER's CRYSTAL HAS GONE BLACK AND YOUR WORRIED ABOUT A PROPHET"Tera's grandmother shrieked at me though the phone

"look chuck might know where she is he could help"I tried to explain

"Dean Winchester you took my granddaughter from me you are just like your daddy so you and your brother stay away from my family or I swear I'll put a curse on your family "she said what scared me how calm she was

"look lady in case you hadn't notice my family ain't exactly lucky"I say hanging up

"what did she mean you're just like dad"sam asked I just shrugged as we pulled up to chuck's house

Tera pov

"Your serious "I asked still skeptical to the whole idea

"just think of the prophets house that's where your guard dog is"he replied

I closed my eyes clapping my hands picturing Chuck's house I heard a clap of thunder next thing I knew I was behind Sam and Dean who were in front of Chuck who pulled a tooth from his hair

"ok that's gross "I say surprising the brothers and Chuck Dean got to me first I was trapped in a hug and lifted off the ground he placed a gentle kiss on my lips

As soon as Dean set me down Sam was apologizing I quickly put a hand over Sam's mouth

"shut up say sorry once and we'll be gook ok"he nodded my hand still over his mouth I removed it

"I'm sorry for everything Tera"he apologized I nod before turning to Dean

"when did you turn into a hugger"I asked his cheek got red for a second

" can't a guy hug his girlfriend I mean damn I thought you were dead"he replied

Everyone looked shocked including me dean just called me his girlfriend out loud in front of other people I mean I know Melinda said we were soul mates and we've kissed a few times but I had no idea he felt like that

"well all right then"I say

"Oh crap they're coming"chuck said

"surprise"I turn to see a bald man who was holding a struggling Melinda

"well well well what do we have here the man who started the apocalypse"he said pointing at sam

"Melinda hey let her go"I yell

"little girls shouldn't raise their voice"he said coolly

I had a sudden pain in my stomach that took me down to my knees

"Tera no Michael will be angry if you hurt her Zachariah "I heard Melinda warn him the pain stopped dean helped me up I reached behind me slowly to feeling around till I found what I was looking for

"play time over time to come with us Dean" Zachariah

"not gonna happen"Dean said glaring

"look we got to get you ready before Lucifer finds his true vessel"zackariah said

"Lucifer needs a meat suit"sam asked

"he is an angel after all" Zachariah replied there was a thumps he turns to see the angels on the floor

"how "he asked

"let's just say their vessel got fried from the inside it was quite a shock to their system"I explianed

"You're next if you don't let her go"I say he stares at before letting her go she ran to me hugging my waist

I pulled my shield up

"take this you son of a bitch"dean activated the sigil blasting Zachariah ass to Timbuktu

"nice"I say lowering my shield

I leaned down Melinda threw her arms around my neck holding on tightly

"I thought I lost you tera you're my best friend"Melinda whispered I pulled her up with me smiling at her

"alright now what"I ask turning to Dean Sam and Chuck

"well first we get the hell out here sorry chuck but we got to head out"dean replied

I followed him out to the car after saying goodbye to chuck I walk out still holding Melinda when she starts giggling I turn to see Sam smiling like he had a secret

"what are you doing"I ask laughing

"nothing "sam walked quickly by us

We had been driving for an hour I couldn't take it anymore

"what was he doing"I ask Melinda giggled

"don't make me tickle it out of you"I whisper as we were sitting in the backseat Melinda in my lap

"he asked if you knew I had legs cause you carry me like I'm your child then he called you a mother hen"she whispered in my ear

I slid her off my lap before leaning forward and popping Sam in the back of the head

"ow what did id do"sam said holding the back of his head

Dean pov

Sam was holding his head

"you called me a mother hen"she replied I wanted to laugh but I knew Tera would get me too

"you should never mess with the protective ones Sammy"I said glancing at him come to think of it children just seem drawn to Tera I guess she just gives off the vibe

Sam went to hit her back Tera grabbed his hand and shocked him

"dammit tera"sam yelled jerking his hand back

"don't make me wash your mouth out Sam Winchester there is a child in the car"she says warning him

"you're not putting soap in my mouth tera"sam replied

"oh yeah"she asked as she arched her eyebrow

I watched as Tera pointed at Sam

Wash him out make him clean

A mouthful of soap

Let my magic be seen

I heard Sam gagging a second later he rolled down his window spitting the soap out after taking a swig of water he glared at Tera

"you can thank Grammy Rose for that one"tera say laughing

The best part was when he hiccupped and a small bubble came out everyone laughed but Sam

"shut up Tera "Sam said throwing the water bottle at her

"hey don't throw stuff at her"I say hitting him in the arm I look at Tera in the rearview mirror to see Tera smile at me

"she started it" sam mumbled looking out the window

"well dean finished it"I heard Tera say as she laughed

"dean why not stop there"sam said pointing to a hotel

I pull in I got out opening up the trunk grabbing my bag and tera's as she and the kid went to pay for the rooms

"ok we got the room"she said throwing me the keys we enter the room and quickly got to work

I was making sure all the weapons were ready

Tera had changed out of her bloody clothes from when she was stabbed she changed into a pair a black shorts and red tank top

Tera was sealing the doors with every symbol I knew that repelled and a few i didn't

"wiccan protection seals some known some are secret" she said finishing drawing the symbol

"uh wont the motel staff see this" I ask

"no not after this last symbol"she replied drawing a symbol I had never seen

"it hide the symbols from anyone who wasn't in the room when I drew it"she replied

"so sam's not gonna be able to see it"I ask

"unless I show him nope"she replied popping the p

Sam came in

"wheres the kid"he asked

"she went to check out what's going on upstairs"tera replied

"tera I thought you were gonna start the seals"sam asked looking around

Tera was lining the door with salt she put her hand on the wall I watched as the symbols glowed before disappearing

"oh good job here"sam said handing her a hex bag

"where'd you get these"she asked

"wait what are they"I ask

"hex bags"she replied

"I made them"he replied looking at her

"good job Sam"tera congratulated him

"am I the only one wondering how he did it"I ask

Sam looked down Tera mouthed ruby at me

"uh ruby showed me how"sam replied

"oh hey Sammy let me ask you something you still craving that demon blood"I asked walking over to him

"now what ever put us on that plain cleaned me out "sam sounded relieved I knew I was he started on the research

Tera was on the bed watching the news I decided to mess with her I started by whispering in her ear I love to mess with her she is my girlfriend now

Tera pov

I'm watching the news dean sitting next to me trying to distract he has went from whispering in my ear to kissing my neck if I move away he moves closer he wants to play he stopped his assault on my neck only to poke me in my side

I move away quickly laughing

"wait are you ticklish"he asked I quickly try to get away he grabs my waist and hauls me over to him I'm in his lap while he tickle my sides

"stop stop sam help"I gasp for breath

Sam is laughing at us dean has one arm around my waist keeping me in place while he's tickling me

"I ne…eed…a..ir"I gasp dean stops but keeps his hold on my waist

"just remember your mine"he whispers in my ear

"what am I your girlfriend"I ask quietly remembering what he said at chuck's

"yep "he replied

There was a knock on the door

"let me go"I say tapping his arm he only to have me bring me closer as Sam opens the door

I look to see a girl close to hyper ventilating touching Sam's chest

"do I kow you"sam asked

"no but I know you you're Sam Winchester and you're "she paused looking at dean

"not what I expected"she replied looking disappointed before turning her gaze to me

"wait you're the new character Tera aren't you you're all over the supernatural message board ever since Mr. Edlund sent the preview chapter"she said excited

"I've read about all of you and written a few of my own about two of you"she said

"is there a reason you're here becky"I asked I knew Dean was getting annoyed and Sam was freaking out the sooner we got her out the better

"oh yeah chuck wants me to give you a message"she said

"which is"I ask

"oh yeah the sword of Michael is on earth the angels lost it"she replied starring sam down

"where is it"I ask regaining her attention

"In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs"she replied

"you're sure"I ask

"yes I memorized it for you sam"she replied staring dreamily at Sam as he walked her to her car

"ok you guys call bobby I'm gonna flash home be back in twenty"I say getting free from deans grip

"becareful"he says as I imagine Grammy's kitchen before clapping my hands I hear a clap of thunder I'm standing in the middle of the kitchen

"honey I'm home"I called as it echoed through the house I hear footsteps quickly coming down the steps as I walk out of the kitchen into the dining room I look to see my crystal glowing brightly

"tera"I hear before I'm engulfed in three different hugs Abby at my waist Kendra on my right Troy on my left

"I'm so glad you're alright"Kendra said

"we thought we'd lost you"troy whispered

"I'm fine I need to talk to grandmother"I say they all let go they knew I was serious

"oh troy I need a phone can you get one of my spares"I ask troy nods

I walk into her room she was scrying

"looking for me" I ask closing the door behind me

"Tera you're alright"she moved to hug me I took a step back out of her reach

"what do you know about Michael's sword"I ask she sits on the bed looking hurt

"your angry with me" she replied

"what do you know about Michaels sword "I repeated the question

"it's not actually a sword its Michael's vessel want to tell me why you're so angry with me"she replied

"did you know Crowley was hunting me that I'm his descendant" I ask

"yes"she replied

"do you know what he wants from me"I ask

"no not yet"she replies

"you could of given me a heads up"I say walking to the door

"Tera you're not going back to those Winchesters you know what their father did he's the reason"I cut her off

"don't say that what happened to her was an accident john didn't kill her "I say

"she shouldn't have helped him she trusted him look where it got her don't make her mistake don't trust those boys"she begged

"john was not responsible for her dying you knew how independent she was back then when she went into that room that was her decision"I said standing my ground

"she was my daughter Tera and John Winchester took her from me I will not let Dean take you away too "she said watching me

"she was my mother and she made a promise to help john"I say watching her

"a promise she should have broken" Grammy Rose slammed her fist on the desk

"i made a promise just like she did and you always told me don't make promises you don't intend to keep"I say turning on my heels

I walked tear in my eyes I hated thinking about her death I walked down stairs into the kitchen troy was waiting for me

"I don't blame john like she does"he says finally

"I know troy "he tosses me a phone

"Mom was stubborn you're a lot like her Tera "troy said walking up to me before hugging me I pull away

"I got to go"I say troy nods

I clapped my hands taking me back to the motel

Dean pov

I was staring Meg down before she kisses me she screams before she's thrown back

"sorry I don't like to share my boyfriend"I turn to see Tera

Meg launch herself at Tera who blocked taking Meg my the collar slamming into the wall

"see you picked the wrong day to mess with me I've got a lot of pent up rage right now"tera said I could hear the electricity crackling

"tera watch out"I yell as the other demon advances on her only to stop he grabbed his face screaming in pain I watch as his skin started to boil

"time for you to go"nate says

"hey bobby right if you can hear me it is possible to fight it off you just have to want it"he said

Bobby glared at me his eyes flickered he raised the knife about to stab me bobby stabbed himself instead which took care of the demon

Tera slung meg's bleeding and bruised body in front of Nate

"you deal with her"she said before checking on bobby

Meg looked terrified as Nate got closer I watched as Nate's hands glow red

She screamed before the smoke poured out of her mouth

"huh guess she didn't want to play"nate said shrugging

Sam snuck up behind him Sam went to stab him Nate grabbed his wrist I heard Sam scream

"SAM"I yelled looking back to Nate to find

He was gone


	15. grammy pains

Tera pov

I was in the back with Sam examining his wrist Nate had burned

"I'm really sorry about this Sam"I apologized

We were pulling up to the hospital when my hand started glowing bright pink

Touch his wrist it will heal a voice hissed in my head

I look at my hand before grabbing Sam's wrist he jumped in his seat I let go his wrist was normal

"okay someone help me with bobby"dean called from up front I got out of the car going to get a nurse while dean and sam carried bobby in I saw a male nurse filling out a chart I ran up to him

"hey my uncle need help he was stabbed" I say quickly he waved another nurse over who brought a gurney

"what happened"one of the nurses asked

"we got mugged"I answer almost like a reflex they put bobby on the gurney taking him away

"come on Tera we got to go"dean said dragging me I was in the front seat between Sam and Dean

Dean had his arm around my shoulder

"we're here"dean said pulling me out of the car I felt a chill run up my spine I stopped walking which stopped dean he looked back at me

"what's wrong"dean asked I look around before shaking it off

"nothing come on"I reply as we walk into the storage locker I slide the door up ducking in Sam and Dean right behind me

I turned on the light to see demon's body all over the place

"I see you told the demon's where to find the sword "Zachariah said

"they already had it they just didn't know it"he continued

"we really did lose the micheal sword it was hidden well from us"I t clicked when he said that

"You're kidding right we had Micheal's sword this whole time no wonder you couldn't find it "I ask looking between the boys

"what are you talking about tera "Dean asked

"Grammy said micheal sword was actually a vessel Michael's vessel "I reply

"so which one us is it"dean asked

" dean you ready to serve micheal"Zachariah asked

"no"dean said firmly

"alright but I wonder how well your witches aim would be if she lost her sight"he waved everything went black I froze

"tera"dean asked sounding worried

"or how about your friend bobby we could make sure he doesn't wake up if you don't say yes"Zachariah threatened

Nate pov

I was walking quickly through the alley way I had a feeling something was following me I hid behind the dumpster

"show yourself"I heard a voice command I walkout cautiously to see castiel

Castiel pov

I watched as a black cat with gold eyes walked out from behind the dumpster in the alleyway

"are you nate"I ask the cat nodded

"well could you go back to your human form we're gonna need you to help "I say

Nate pov

I quickly go back to my human form

"shape shifter"castiel ask

"familiar"I reply he nods

Grabbing onto me taking me to Tera

Dean pov

"How about we get really creative let's see how Sammy does without his lungs " Zachariah ask

I look to Sam who was gasping for air

"now this is fun what shall we do next hmm" Zachariah ask

A light flashes I turn to see Nate and Castiel as the other angel tries to attack them Nate simply holds out a hand and the angel collapse

"Impossible " Zachariah whispers

"your turn"he says walking towards Zachariah

"nate stop"tera ordered I watched as he immediately stopped glaring at Zachariah

"ah yes you can't disobey a direct order can you"Zachariah asked

"Enough now Zachariah put these three back the way they were now I won't ask again"castiel replies

Tera pov

I heard a whoosh I blink only to have my sight returned I look around to see dean nate and sam staring at me

"it's great to see you guys"I say smiling

"you three need to be more careful"castiel says

"we're starting to get that"dean says helping Sam up as Nate helps me

"I'm not talking about the angels"castiel say

"who are you talking about"dean ask

"Lucifer he's been circling his vessel once he gets it who do you think he's coming after"nate ask

"what do we do"I ask

"stay still"castiel says he does the boys first before placing his hand on my side I felt a burning then nothing

"Enochian sigil it hide you from every angel in creation"castiel says

"so you just branded us with it "dean asked

"no I carved it into your ribs"castiel replied

"so you were really out of commission huh"I ask Castiel looks confused

"she means were you really dead"nate explained

"yes"castiel replied

"then how are you alive"dean asked castiel he looked back at dean before he vanished

"you and me need to talk now"I say pointing at Nate dragging him out by his ear

"ow c'mon Tera stop "Nate whined

Dean pov

I watched as tera dragged nate out by his ear

Sam and I made our way to car after getting in we watched as Tera interrogated him

"dean what is he exactly"sam ask I shrug

"I have no idea but I'm going to find out"I reply we continued to watch them argue

Tera pov

"just tell me why you were with castiel that's an order"I ask firmly

"fine he came got me said he needed help I assumed you were in trouble I was correct wasn't I "he huffed

"the gorillas are staring"he said glaring at the car I turned to see Dean and Sam turn away quickly

"you haven't told them"he ask

"hasn't come up but I'm pretty sure it will now"I reply I run my hands over my face before releasing a sigh

"ok so if I need you I'll call you ok be careful"I say patting his shoulder before walking to the impala

I got in the backseat I could feel eyes on me I look up to see both of them staring at me

"how bout we check on bobby "I ask

"sounds like a plan"dean said as the impala roared to life we got to the hospital in no time

I checked with the nurse to see what room bobby was in I walked down the hall to bobby's room the boys on my heels when a doctor came running out of the room

"how bout I use my other leg to kick your ass "I heard bobby yell

"and I thought I hated doctors"I mumble walking through the door

"can you believe that yahoo"bobby said I smiled

"don't listen to him you'll be fine"dean said sitting in the chair next to bobby's bed

"so what do we do now"I ask leaning against the wall staring at them

"I think we should save as many as we can Tera it might be time for you to go back home"bobby said

"what"the boys yelled

"excuse me"I asked

"could you boys leave the room I need to talk to tera"bobby asked the boys were about to protest when the door flew open

"out now I won't say it again move it "Grammy Rose ordered the boys made a quick exit

"nice to see yeah bobby"grammy said sitting in the chair dean had just vacated

"Rose"bobby nodded

"you young lady have had me worried I had a premonition that was quite frightening" she said turning to me

"what did you see"I ask truly curious

"if you stay with these boys you will turn "she replied

"why what turns me"I ask

"I'm not sure "she replies quickly

"ok fine"I say getting up leaving the room passing sam and dean on the way I wanted to tell my grandmother I wanted to stay but I needed a better reason than I want to

"tera wait"I heard them both call

"hey hey hey where you going "dean said grabbing my arm stopping me

"what did they say tera"sam asked

"that if I keep hunting with you two I'll be going dark side next"I reply dean's grip loosens I yank my arm free walking down the hall

Dean pov

I followed her as she turns the I grab her wrist pulling her to an empty room

"dean what the hell a"I cut her off by placing my hand over her mouth pinning her against the door

"just listen for a minute ok"I ask

She nods I let go of her mouth

"you made a promise not to leave I intend to make sure you keep that promise I try not to get close to anyone "I pause looking down before looking back up at her I lick my lips

"every time I get close and start to care about someone they leave I don't want to lose you to I won't you hear me I refuse to let you leave"I said staring at her

I watch as she bites her lip

Tera pov

"Dean what if I do turn evil "I ask

"I won't let you ok you made a promise not to leave I'll promise to keep you safe"and I did feel safe with him the future can change I know it can

I lean forward kissing dean as I pull away he places a hand on the back of my head deepening the kiss he pull my hips towards his as our tongues battle for dominance

I hear a throat clear dean groans when I pull away

Rose pov

Tera was letting that mongrel kiss her I cleared my throat Tera turned to me an annoyed look passed over her face

"seriously"she ask

"time to go home"I reply taking her wrist pulling her out the door

"no " she yelled at me yanking her wrist free before taking a few steps back

"what did you say"I asked appalled how dare she raise her voice at me

"I said no mama I don't care what you say this is my life and I'll live it my way"I didn't see my granddaughter standing in front of me I saw my daughter with that determined look in her eyes no way her mind change I blink to see Tera staring at me with the same look

"you're not gonna change your mind are you"I ask she shakes her head I sigh

"alright dean you listen and you listen good you keep my grandbaby safe or I will come after you with everything I got am I clear "I ask dean nods

"crystal"dean replied with a mock salute I hear Tera laugh as i whack him in the knee with my cane

"consider yourself lucky dean"I hear tera say

"how was that lucky"dean ask

"she has a sword in that cane dean"tera replied

Maybe the little angel was right maybe those two did belong together

Tera pov  
I had grabbed dean's hand leading him to bobby's room

I see sam still in the hall he has a small smile as he see us coming

"c'mon"I say as we head into Bobby's room

"what happened"bobby asked

"well the old bat is letting her stay"dean said

I leaned against the wall

"oh and bobby you ever try to get rid of me again and I'll break more than just your legs"I say staring at him

"so what do we do now "sam asked changing the subject

"we save as many as we can as long as we can whoever wins we're screwed"bobby replied

"what if we win"dean ask everyone stops to stare

"he's right I say we go down swinging taking as many as we can down with us"I say pushing myself off the wall

"you two are either very brave or very stupid but if we're going down we're going down together"I smile

Dean Sam and I were walking to the car going back to the motel I got in the front seat while dean and sam talked

Dean got in a a few minutes later sam got in the back the tension in the car was obvious we pulled into the motel

I got out walking to the office I was not staying in the same room as those two not when they were like this I paid for a room with a queen size bed heading to my room

I was right next to the boys room I walk to their room quickly Sam is on his bed watching tv dean is nowhere to be found

"hey"he said in a bored tone

"hi"I say before grabbing my bag packing up my stuff

"where you going"sam asked sitting up

"the room next to this one "I say walking out the door but not before throwing him the extra key

Dean pov

I just got out of the shower putting on my boxers i walked out ready to get in the bed I knew immediately something was missing

"where's tera "I asked sam looking around

"she got her own room"sam replied so my options were stay in the room with Sam and risk another fight or go stay with Tera

I noticed a spare key I grabbed it quickly before grabbing my bag and heading out the door

I unlock the door heading in before locking it behind me the lights were off Tera was already in the bed the only light was the flickering tv I drop my bag by the door

I walked to the bed before crawling in next to her laying down before pulling her to me she laid her head on my chest her hair was damp I could smell her shampoo apples and cinnamon

"hey tera"I whisper

"hmmm"she asked drowsily

"what exactly is going on with you and nate"I ask it had been bugging me for a while now

"he's my familiar and my friend nothing more nothing less"she replied snuggling closer to me I wrapped my arm around her

"goodnight tera "I said closing my eyes I fell into a deep peaceful sleep while breathing in her sweet scent


End file.
